


The Wedding Singer

by JonasGeek



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, The Wedding Singer AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2018-12-13 23:25:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11770641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonasGeek/pseuds/JonasGeek
Summary: Blaine Anderson, a wedding singer, and Kurt, a waiter, are both engaged, but to the wrong people. Life takes a few twists and turns, and helps them discover each other.





	1. Part 01

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ho! This is an AU based on the movie The Wedding Singer. I adore this movie and if you haven't seen it, I highly recommend that you do. And if you love the movie, check out the musical, it's great too. Without further ado, I present part one!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the songs: I Do by Colbie Caillat and As Time Goes By by Louis Armstrong.

The music started playing while the wedding singer stood on the stage smiling, "Here we go!" His dark curly hair being held down by gel started to flop around releasing from its hold as he sang.

 _It's always been about me, myself, and I_  
_I thought relationships were nothing but a waste of time_  
_I never wanted to be anybody's other half_  
_I was happy saying I had a love that wouldn't last  
_ _That was the only way I knew 'til I met you_

 _You make me wanna say_  
_I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do doo_  
_Yeah, I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do doo_  
_Cause every time before it's been like_  
_Maybe yes and maybe no_  
_I can't live without it, I can't let it go_  
_Ooh what did I get myself into?  
_ _You make me wanna say I do, I do, I do, I do, I do, I do._

The wedding singer sang his song while the group of people danced around in front of him. Whether they were couples, friends, kids, all of them were having fun.

 _Tell me is it only me_  
_Do you feel the same?_  
_You know me well enough to know that I'm not playing games_  
_I promise I won't turn around and I won't let you down_  
_You can trust I've never felt it like I feel it now_  
_Baby there's nothing, there's nothing we can't get through_  
_So can we say_  
_I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do doo  
_ _Oh baby, I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do doo_

 _Cause every time before it's been like_  
_Maybe yes and maybe no_  
_I won't live without it, I won't let it go_  
_What more can I get myself into?  
_ _You make me wanna say_

The entire room was now up on there feet dancing as the wedding singer sang his song. Even the wait staff was dancing along a bit.

 _Me, a family, a house, a family_  
_Ooh, can we be a family?  
_ _And when I'm eighty years old I'm sitting next to you_

 _And we'll remember when we said_  
_I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do do_  
_Oh baby, I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do do_  
_Cause every time before it's been like_  
_Maybe yes and maybe no_  
_I won't live without it, I won't let us go_  
_Just look at what we got ourselves into_  
_You make me wanna say I do, I do, I do, I do, I do, I do,  
_ _Love you_

The wedding singer bowed as people applauded him. "Thank you everyone, I'm Blaine, and now we need the best man up here. There he is. Ladies and gentlemen, here is Matt, the groom's brother and best man."

A man wobbled up to the microphone, his unshaven face and glass of alcohol in his hand gave away more about his personality then anyone should right now. "Hello everyone!" he said with his speech slurring, "Look at that happy couple."

"We are here because of Janet and Steve. Steve and Janet," Matt said almost falling over, but one of the band members on stage helped him, "Thanks. Now I just want to say that Dad even though I'm not your favorite son obviously, because he is the one sitting and getting married today." Matt paused, "You know what though your favorite hasn't always been perfect. Hey hey Steve, remember that one time in Rio. Yeah, Rio. We took that bus downtown and hooked up with those girls. They were awesome with there dancing and—"

The bride turned towards her groom with her mouth open. Everyone else in the room was staring between the best man on the stage and the groom.

Blaine stole the microphone away, "Hey, I think that's enough about that."

"Hey, that's mine," Matt said trying to take the microphone back, "They'll be divorced in a year!" he shouted as he walked off the stage.

"How about I take this for now," Blaine smiled, "Alright everyone give a hand to Matt, the best man." There was a small round of applause with on a few people joining in. "Right, thanks. Hello there, my name is Blaine Anderson. And I know personally what it's like to make a few mistakes in your past. I am getting married myself as well in the next few days."

There was a small group of claps, "Thank you that means a lot. But what I wanted to say is that we know everyone makes mistakes, but that's what helps us forgive each other. Now I've seen a lot of couples and you two honestly haven't stopped looking at one another all night. That's what true love is." He reached over and lifted his glass of water, "To the newly wed couple, Janet and Steve."

"To Janet and Steve!" the room chanted.

Blaine set his microphone back on the stand, "We are going to let Wes here take over vocals for a few minutes."

"Awesome wedding singer!"

"Great job dude!"

Blaine walked off the stage and towards his best friend and brother who happened to be the limo driver for the evening, "Man, the choices tonight are just nice."

"Cooper, you think you could go one night without trying to hook up with someone?" Blaine asked him.

"Check out that hot little piece of ass over there," Cooper said elbowing Blaine in the stomach.

Blaine looked up and saw the new server walking around holding a tray high in the air and then realized he wasn't holding it high enough hitting someone in the back of his head. "I thought you said you were straight."

"Told you it doesn't matter to me, two nice looking legs works for me," Cooper laughed.

"You are unbelievable," Blaine rolled his eyes.

Cooper shrugged, "You know baby bro you only have a few days left. I thought you would take me up on offer."

Blaine looked at his brother and rolled his eyes, "Not going to happen. I am happy and—" he saw a boy out of the corner of his eye struggling to stand up, "Cooper, what did you do?"

"Nothing," Cooper smiled.

Blaine walked over to the kid who was struggling and they quickly slipped out the back door.

* * *

The new server stumbled into the kitchen, "San, how do you do this every night?"

Santana smirked at her friend, "Oh Kurt, you just need to know how to strut your stuff."

"Can I have more steak?" Kurt asked the cook.

"Why do you need more steak?" the cook yelled at him, "Make them eat the fish. See now she can get rid of the fish, more steak coming up." He walked over to make more plates.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "How come he is so nice to you?"

"Last year at the Christmas party I may have shown him my boobs," Santana shrugged.

"San!" Kurt said wide eyed.

"Oh please, it's not as if he is the first guy I've ever shown them too," Santana laughed, "And why do you look so down?"

"It's just all this wedding stuff," Kurt sighed as he looked down at his own left hand, "I mean I don't think Tyler will ever want to set a date."

"Then a set a date and tell him to come," Santana shrugged.

Kurt gave her a look, "That is just dumb, we have been engaged for two years now and I just—"

"Alright, time for a break," Santana said taking his tray, "Why don't you chill in the back and I will come get you in ten minutes."

"Fine fine," Kurt huffed as he walked away. While he was sitting down on the back steps he saw someone bring out a younger boy leading him straight to the dumpster. The younger boy started hurling as soon as they stopped moving.

"Oh, hey sorry," the guy said smiling at him.

Kurt smiled back, "You know him?"

"No," the guy scratched the back of his neck, "Just helping him out. Don't want his family to see him." The boy stood up straight, "You aren't going to drink anymore now?"

The boy shook his head, "No."

"Good, wait until your twenty-one," the guy said as he opened the door leading the kid back inside.

"Even if you didn't know him, that was awfully nice of you," Kurt sighed as he hugged himself.

"Just helping someone out," the guy shrugged.

Kurt looked over and recognized him, "You're the wedding singer."

"I am," he held out his hand, "Blaine Anderson. And I hope I won't have to hold while you barf into the dumpster," he pointed to the cup sitting next to Kurt.

"Kurt Hummel," Kurt shook the hand, "And no, I'm not much a drinker, this is just a Coke. Besides if I was drinking, I would probably be puking more than that kid."

"I doubt that," Blaine grinned, "I think I saw a boot come out of here."

Kurt laughed, "I'm actually working your wedding in a few days."

"Cool," Blaine smiled.

"It's nice to see another gay couple getting married in Ohio," Kurt babbled on as he lifted his hand up to fix the piece of hair that has been bothering him all night.

Blaine nodded and then noticed something as Kurt raised his hand, "Wow that is quite the ring you have on your hand."

Kurt looked down at his own engagement ring, "Yeah, although I don't know how serious he is. I think that sometimes I'm just doomed to be alone for the rest of my life."

"I'm sure your day will come," Blaine smiled again. "Everything happens for a reason, it's the small moments that matter."

Cooper appeared, "Dude, I really think you need to get back in here. Love Wes like a brother, but he is stinking up the place," he said and disappeared.

Blaine nodded, "Sure, well I guess that's my cue."

"Yep, well have fun," Kurt waved to him.

"Yeah, thanks," Blaine waved back.

"Hey, do you think you could promise me that one day you will sing at my wedding?" Kurt asked him.

"Of course, it's a deal," Blaine nodded, "See you later."

"Bye," Kurt said as Blaine ran back in to save the wedding from yet another disaster.

* * *

 _Moonlight and love songs_  
_Never out of date_  
_Hearts filled with passion_  
_Jealousy and hate_  
_Woman loves man_  
_And man must have his mate_  
_That no one can deny_  
_It's still the same old story_  
_A fight for love and glory_  
_A case of do or die_  
_The world will always welcome lovers  
_ _As time goes by_

Blaine played the last notes on the piano, "Mrs. Hartford your voice is just beautiful."

Mrs. Hartford smiled, "Oh Blaine, you just too sweet for your own good."

"I mean it, you have one of the most beautiful voices I've heard," Blaine grinned, "And I've heard many singers."

"You are just saying that," Mrs. Hartford laughed.

"Never," Blaine said standing up and putting the music in his bag.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?" Mrs. Hartford asked him.

Blaine looked over at her, "Not really. I'm pretty used to weddings now. I just hope we are together as long as you and Mr. Hartford."

"Fifty years is an awfully long time," Mrs. Hartford said touching Blaine's arm, "I'm sure you and Sebastian will be happy. And are your parents coming?"

Blaine shrugged, "I sent them an invitation, one can only hope."

"They will come," Mrs. Hartford said squeezing his bicep, "I know it."

"Thanks Mrs. Hartford," Blaine touched her arm, "I need to get going though, a few last minute preparations to make."

"Of course dear," Mrs. Hartford said walking him to the door, "Oh wait, you need your payment."

"That's alright," Blaine said as he made his way towards the door.

"Nonsense," Mrs. Hartford said, "You are such a sweet boy being paid with meatballs."

Blaine watched as she ran from the kitchen holding a pot, "It's fine, I can get it next time."

"You are probably the only one who agrees to be paid in meatballs," Mrs. Hartford said holding her pot. "Oh my, I just realized I don't have any clean Tupperware."

"When I come next time then," Blaine said inching himself towards the door.

"Oh you," Mrs. Hartford said thinking, "Hold out your hands." Blaine looked at her reluctantly and held out his hands. "There you are," she said as she placed a meatball in each hand. "Now take a bite, it's my favorite part."

Blaine grinned as he looked down at his hands, "Okay, I'll go with the right one because it looks so good," he said lifting the meatball to eat it, "Yum."

"Thank you," Mrs. Hartford said, "Now get along."

"Sure, I'll see you tomorrow," Blaine said as he exited the house with two meatballs in his hands.

* * *

Burt pulled up to the building and stopped the car for Kurt to get out. "Wow, look at that two guys getting hitched."

"Dad," Kurt groaned.

"What, I'm just saying," Burt shrugged, "I get that we live in Ohio, but that shouldn't stop you from marrying who you want."

"It's not keeping me from marrying who I want," Kurt said looking over at his dad, "I mean I just don't think Tyler is ready for that yet."

"Well he should be," Burt said, "He is the one who asked you isn't he?"

"I'm done talking about this," Kurt opened his door, "Thanks for lunch Dad, it's been lovely."

"All I'm saying kid is if this guy is serious about you as you are with him," Burt sighed, "To bad you aren't a girl, can't pull the whole pregnant card."

"Dad!" Kurt squeaked, "Can you please never say those words again."

"Hey, your mother was pregnant with you when we got married," Burt smiled at the memory, "Not that you are the reason we got married. We were happy. And I just want you to be happy."

"I am happy," Kurt reached over to squeeze his dad's hand, "Now enough about this wedding business I'm just happy Santana got me a job."

"You and me both," Burt laughed, "Got you out of my house."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Goodbye Dad," he opened the car door.

"Bye kiddo," Burt said as Kurt left walking into the building getting ready for the wedding reception.

Waiting in the small room before his big entrance, Blaine was fixing his bowtie. He knew Sebastian didn't understand his love for bowties, but it was alright. Sebastian chose a normal tie, but he figured that is what made them work. He heard everyone waiting outside. Some of his family showed up, he wondered if his parents were out there.

Then he heard the music start and stood up. He looked in the mirror one more time to make sure his hair was prefect. Not a single hair out of place, he smiled to himself.

There was a knock on his door. He knew it would be his brother, since him and Sebastian promised not to see each other until the actual wedding. He opened the door and found Cooper standing there with a look on his face.

Blaine's face fell, "Cooper, what's wrong?" He could tell he had been pulling on his tie because it was loosened. "Cooper, tell me right now. What is going on?"

"Um, here's the thing," Cooper said lifting a hand, "Now you know how I said Sebastian wasn't here yet and he was getting a ride from his best man."

"Yeah," Blaine nodded slowly.

"He didn't show up."

"Who didn't show up?" Blaine asked with anger, "The best man or my fiancé?"

"Your fiancé," Cooper shrugged, "So I called his house and George was there freaking out because Sebastian wasn't there. Apparently he left a note and it said something like he wasn't coming today."

"Did he say why?" Blaine asked. He wasn't exactly sure of his feelings right now. He wasn't sure if he was angry or sad or hurt. He just wanted answers.

Cooper shook his head, "No, I'm sorry Blaine."

"It's perfectly fine," Blaine said trying to keep his head up.

"Do you want me to say something?" Cooper asked him.

"No, I got it," Blaine said as he stormed past Cooper and into the room walking straight up the aisle. He turned around to face everyone, "No wedding today," he laughed to himself as he took his bowtie off, "Apparently my fiancé had other plans."

Kurt was standing off to the side and put his hand over his mouth, "Oh no."

"Well enjoy your day," Blaine gave a nod as he angrily threw his bowtie onto the ground and walked towards his room he was in before. He looked at himself in the mirror. And then he felt it in the pit of his stomach. He lifted the mirror and threw it halfway across the room.

The next day, the television was on blaring some love song that Blaine just wanted to hurl a chair at the device, "Can someone turn that crap off!" he groaned from his spot on the couch.

"That's right dude let it out," David said.

Blaine looked over at him, "Let what out?"

"Your feelings dude," David explained, "It's the only way to get over it."

Cooper nodded, "Yep after everything that douchebag did to you."

"Don't call him that," Blaine said as he threw his arm over his eyes, "Because when we get back together there will be more weirdness between you and him, so watch it."

Cooper looked over at David and Wes and rolled his eyes.

David's little girl, Tanya, ran over holding a picture, "Uncle Blaine I have something for you?"

Blaine lifted his arm, "And what's that munchkin?" he asked as she handed him a picture of him and Sebastian, but Sebastian's face was colored on to make him look like a meerkat with a mustache.

"That's not very nice," Blaine said as he looked at the picture, "Very creative though. Why don't you make another picture for us to hang on our fridge?"

"Okay," Tanya said and ran out of the room.

Blaine stood up, "I just don't understand where he could have gone," he scratched his head, "I need some air." And he left the others to go sit out on the steps.

"He is taking this hard," Wes said as soon as Blaine left, "He is acting like a robot. It's been awhile since he acted this badly and Sebastian was the only one to bring him out of his funk then."

Cooper shrugged, "Blaine was obsessed with weddings when he was little. He has wanted to get married since he was five."

"Isn't that when your parents split for the first time?" David asked.

"Yeah," Cooper nodded, "I think he always wanted a family of his own since then."

They all nodded and Wes looked over at the wedding cake, "Someone stole the other groom off. It looks kind of sad with just the one now."

Blaine was sitting on the stairs outside which led to his and Cooper's apartment. They had been living together for a few years now. He sighed as he was holding the other groomsmen from the cake when he heard the footsteps.

Looking up Blaine saw him, "Hey, you're late."

"Yeah, I'm sorry," Sebastian said as he shoved his hands in his pockets, "I just couldn't do it."

"You know if you need some more time I can wait," Blaine said looking over at him.

Sebastian shook his head, "Nah, I don't need anymore time. I don't think I ever want to marry you."

Blaine stared at him wide eyed, "You realize that information would have been a bit more helpful yesterday. When you left me…at our wedding…with all of our friends and family there."

"Look Blaine, I've been thinking a lot and talking to some of my friends the past couple of days," Sebastian started to say.

"Great," Blaine said as he put his head in his hands.

"I think I know what was bothering me. There was this feeling I had inside and you just aren't the same guy you were back in high school. I'm not in love with you now, I love the guy you were six years ago."

Blaine looked up confused, "What?"

"You know," Sebastian said throwing his arms in the air, "You were the star of the Warblers you had it all. And you were amazing, I mean you sort of are great now, but it's not the same."

"You want me to get my uniform?" Blaine asked, "I can put it on right now."

"No, see the point is I woke up that morning and realized I'm about to marry a wedding singer," Sebastian said as he tossed his hands from side to side, "I won't ever leave Ohio."

"What's wrong with Ohio?" Blaine said trying hard to not breakdown in front of Sebastian. "We both grew up here and everyone we know is here. It would be perfect place to raise a family."

"Well isn't that just great," Sebastian rolled his eyes, "You living with your brother and work every weekend doing a wedding for less then a hundred bucks a gig."

Blaine's face was a mixture of emotions now, "You realize if you told me this, we could have  _talked about_."

"It doesn't matter," Sebastian said, "You know that we both grew apart a long time ago."

"No," Blaine shook his head.

"Yes," Sebastian nodded, "See you just wanted to get married so badly it didn't matter to whom."

"That isn't true," Blaine said, "I love you, I really do. I want to spend the rest of my life with you," he pleaded.

Sebastian looked at Blaine, "I can't do this. I have to go. I'm sorry," and then he turned around leaving him sitting there all alone.

Blaine sat on the stairs and looked back down at the little groomsmen in his hands. He threw it over the railing not caring where it landed.


	2. Part 02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the reviews, likes, kudos, follows, and all that jazz. Here is part two!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the songs: Born This Way by Lady Gaga, Accidentally In Love by the Counting Crows, and Queen of (K)nots By by Matt Nathanson.

_I'm beautiful in my way_  
_'Cause God makes no mistakes_  
_I'm on the right track, baby  
_ _I was born this way_

Kurt danced around the room as he sang along to his iPod.

_Don't hide yourself in regret_  
_Just love yourself and you're set_  
_I'm on the right track, baby  
_ _I was born—_

"AHH!" Kurt turned around and saw Tyler holding a bouquet of flowers. "Geez, Ty," he took the ear pieces out from his ears turning his music off.

"Why are you so jumpy?" Tyler asked as he handed over the roses, "And these are for you."

"Thank you," Kurt smiled as he looked around finding a vase to put the flowers in.

"Hey, I got you something," Tyler said as he reached in to his pocket and took out an envelope handing it over to Kurt.

Kurt stood up and took the envelope. He gave Tyler a look as he opened it and his eyes widened, "Two air plane tickets to Las Vegas?"

Tyler smiled and stood up humming the wedding march, "Da dum da dum, da dum da dum."

Kurt squealed as he jumped into Tyler's arms, "Ty, oh my god!"

"I know you wanted to set a date," Tyler grinned, "So I went to the travel agent and I set it."

"I love you Tyler, but Las Vegas?" Kurt asked him, "I thought—"

"Babe, it's the romance capitol of the world," Tyler explained to him, "You know I don't want a big wedding. That's not me. Hundreds of people we don't know who are only there for the free drinks and food."

Kurt thought for a moment, "Okay," he nodded, "Las Vegas it is. And it's going to be great." He shrugged and smiled looking back down at the tickets in his hands.

"Kurt, are you going to do that thing where you are acting happy, but you will whip out all of the guilt eventually," Tyler asked him.

Kurt gave him a look, "No, it's great."

Tyler reached over and took Kurt's hand, "Alright, we can get married here."

Kurt looked up at him, "Really?"

"Yes, really," Tyler nodded.

"Thank you, thank you!" Kurt jumped into his arms around Tyler's neck. He let go, "Thank you!"

"It's more of your thing anyway," Tyler said.

"I promise I will make it perfect," Kurt smiled as he bit his bottom lip, "I need to find my books," he stood up and started to run out of the room.

"What books?" Tyler asked.

Kurt turned around looked at him, "My wedding books, I've been planning this since I started marrying my Power Rangers when I was little." He squealed as he ran out of the room

Tyler laughed as he shook his head and looked down.

* * *

Cooper heard a knock on the door and he stood up opening it to reveal David and Wes, "Wondering when you two would visit again. He has been locked in this room for days."

"How is he doing?" Wes asked.

"He has literally barricaded himself in there," Cooper shrugged, "Won't come out for anything."

"Think he is having a mental breakdown or something?" David asked.

Wes gave him a look, "Dude, I doubt Blaine is having a mental breakdown."

"Just a suggestion," David shrugged.

Cooper waved them inside, "Come on in, I'll see if he'll come out now that you two are here." He walked to Blaine's room and opened the door, "Baby bro, you have some visitors."

Blaine was hidden underneath his comforter, "Tell them to go away." The song Somewhere Only We Know was still on repeat.

"Dude, come on," Cooper jumped on his bed, "Hey, your sheets are really soft? Do you use that Downy stuff?"

Blaine groaned, "No, just normal temperature. Now leave me alone."

"You know you're going to have to get back to work," Cooper said leaning on his arm. "You know there is going to be some insanely drunk hot guys at the wedding just begging for it."

"I don't have anything to offer anybody," Blaine said pulling his blanket closer around himself, "I have accomplished nothing since high school. What kind of guy wants to ever marry me?"

"Marry you?" Cooper sat up, "No way man. We just need to get you laid."

* * *

The wedding celebration went wonderful until they entered the reception hall and the wedding singer started to sing.

_Well baby I surrender_  
_To the strawberry ice cream_  
_Never ever end of all this love_  
_Well I didn't mean to do it  
_ _But there's no escaping your love, oh_

Blaine was singing with no emotion. He was just standing there as if he was a robot, singing into the microphone.

_These lines of lightning_  
_Mean we're never alone,  
_ _Never alone, no, no_

There was only one couple on the floor, two kids. As Blaine looked around he saw the couples sitting together kissing one another.

_Come on, come on_  
_Move a little closer_  
_Come on, Come on_  
_I want to hear you whisper_  
_Come on, Come on  
_ _Settle down inside my love_

Santana walked by Cooper, "I can't believe he is doing that to himself. He was just left at the alter. Why would he even think about coming back to work?"

Cooper looked at her and shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know." He felt extremely guilty about pulling Blaine from his bed now.

_Oh, come on, come on_  
_Jump a little higher_  
_Come on, come on_  
_If you feel a little lighter_  
_Come on, come on_  
_We we're once upon a time in love_

_We're accidentally in love._

Blaine fell down to sit down on the stage as he finished the song. "Hey, it's a great wedding. I mean you have to be excited that your significant other decided to even show up."

The father of the bride finally spoke up, "Hey buddy, I'm not asking to hear your thoughts on life, I'm paying you to hear you sing."

Blaine turned his head and stared at him, "Well I have the microphone and you don't, so you will listen to everything I have to say!" he yelled angrily.

Everyone in the room stared at him, "Now I just wanted to say that not everyone in this room will find true love. Take for instance me," Blaine said as he pointed to himself. "And I'm pretty sure that dude sitting over there, you know who you are wearing the bowtie. Who even likes bowties? That's right I do. Oh and that lady sitting there with the hat thing, I think Pippa called and she wants her sister's hat back!"

Cooper tried to pull Blaine off the stage, but Blaine pulled his arm, "No, I need to talk, it's my turn." Blaine walked to the side of the stage, "Now I need to say that me, other bowtie guy, hat lady and all of you sitting there at table nine, we will never find a way to better our situation because apparently we have absolutely nothing to offer our partners, male or female."

Some of the people sitting in the room gasped. "Hey, you are the worst wedding singer in the world," the father of the bride said standing up.

"Now if I hear one more outburst," Blaine said turning to look at him, "I will strangle you with my microphone wire, do you understand?"

The father of the bride slowly sat back down into his seat.

"Now someone should cut the freaking cake, before those kids in the back have another outburst," Blaine said, "And while that happens here's a little mood music for you."

Kurt was standing off to the side as he heard the music starting. He instantly recognized the song and wondered what Blaine was doing.

"Carly and Scotty are newlyweds, whoopee-dee freaking doo," Blaine said as he began singing the song.

_You blew through me_  
_Like a hurricane_  
_Got me twisted, oh_  
_You got me twisted_  
_You promised blue skys_  
_And brought the rain_  
_And I went missing, oh  
_ _I went missing_

Blaine walked over to the man with the bowtie grabbing hold to his arm singing.

_While I was sleeping_  
_You robbed me blind_  
_Drunk on your power  
_ _Your sweet turned sour_

_You sent me sailing into the rocks_  
_My queen of (k)nots_  
_Your hearts a jungle of bar fights_  
_Lonely little queen of (k)nots  
_ _You must be lost_

He then made his way over to the woman stealing her hat and putting it another one of the wedding guests.

_You sounded desperate_  
_You bought your friends_  
_They hang like targets  
_ _Such easy targets_

_I never seen aim so steady_  
_No no I've never seen a mine so bent_  
_You pull the trigger_  
_You're cold like winter_  
_The spell I was under_  
_Of your see through skin_  
_I was drunk on your power  
_ _And turned you louder_

Blaine ran on to the stage and started to head bang with the song.

_You sent me sailing into the rocks_  
_My queen of (k)nots_  
_Your hearts a jungle of bar fights_  
_Lonely little queen of (k)nots  
_ _You must be lost_

_I won't be there when the love comes out_  
_I won't be there when the word gets round_  
_Cause you're someone else's baby  
_ _You're someone else's crazy, now_

Blaine jumped around the stage and jumped off running to the other side of the room.

_While I was sleeping_  
_You robbed me blind_  
_Was drunk on your powers  
_ _Your sweet turned, sour_

_You sent me sailing into the rocks_  
_My queen of (k)nots_  
_Your hearts a jungle of bar fights_  
_My queen of (k)nots  
_ _You must be lost_

Blaine ran over to table nine and they all started singing along with him.

_Your hearts a stumbiling block_  
_You're my queen on (k)nots, come-on_  
_You're hearts a jungle of bar fights_  
_Lonely little queen of (k)nots  
_ _You must be lost_

_I won't be there  
_ _I won't be there_

As the last note rang out the father of the bride lifted his arm in the air and punched Blaine in the face. And then he pounced on him while Blaine continued to talk into the microphone. People were pulling the man off of Blaine, but he was holding onto his collar.

Later on, Kurt walked out in to the back where he first met Blaine looking for him. He peeked outside the door, but didn't see him. As he was going to walk back inside he heard a noise shifting in the dumpster.

Kurt peeked over the dumpster ledge, "Hey."

Blaine looked up, "Hey."

"I was wondering what happened to you," Kurt said looking at him.

"Is everyone gone?" Blaine asked him.

"Pretty much," Kurt nodded, "Except for a few cops that are interviewing some witnesses."

"Okay," Blaine nodded to himself and pulled himself up, "I'm going to get out of here."

"Okay, so it was only your first wedding back," Kurt shrugged, "It's going to be a little bit shaky."

"A little shaky?" Blaine asked giving Kurt a look, "I hate weddings. I hate the brides. I hate the grooms. I want them to miserable like me. I'm the worst."

"No," Kurt shook his head, "You're the best."

"The best at what?" Blaine held out his hands in defeat, "People stuff their faces while I sing songs about loving each other forever," he said sarcastically.

"Tyler and I set the date," Kurt said, "Now you can come sing at our wedding."

"Congratulations," Blaine sighed, "But I can't do it."

"Well we're having an engagement party in two weeks and I really want you and Cooper to come over," Kurt said, but Blaine didn't say anything as he kept walking away. Kurt looked down and kicked a small rock that was on the step.

* * *

Blaine walked up the steps of the house and the door opened. David's wife, Sarah, appeared, "Oh good you're here. David, Blaine is here!" she shouted into the house. She walked over to him, "Now the kids have been fed, but if they want snacks you can give them popcorn or popsicles from the freezer."

"Good," Blaine nodded.

Sarah smiled, "Hey, David mentioned that engagement party tomorrow night. Are you going?"

"Yeah," Blaine nodded again.

"Wonderful," Sarah nodded with him and then went back to the door, "Hey David! Move!"

"Be there in a second," David's voice rang out.

Sarah walked back over to Blaine with a smile, "Have a good night," she started walking down the stairs.

"Sure, you too," Blaine said as he walked into the house. He found the two kids sitting on the couch watching television.

They both bounced out of their seats, "Uncle Blaine!" they yelled giving him a hug.

"Hey, it's my two munchkins," Blaine said patting them on the back.

They pulled away and Tony looked up at him, "Are you having a nervous breakdown?"

"What, a nervous breakdown?" Blaine asked him, "Who told you that?"

"Everybody has been saying it," Tony said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Everybody?" Blaine asked him, "Who's everybody? You barely even know anybody, you're eight years old."

"Then does that mean you aren't going to end up at a mental institution?" Tony asked shifting on his feet.

"What, I'm not going to…what?" Blaine asked confused.

David walked into the living room, "Kids, why don't you go back to your TV?"

"Okay Daddy!" they both said as they ran back into the living room.

Blaine turned towards David, "Really, everybody?"

David took Blaine's arm to turn him away from the kids, "Yeah, look dude. I've been thinking, maybe what happened was all for the best. I know you are in love and everything, but something was off. I mean if you look at Sarah and I, we still got it. You just never had it I don't think. And when I say we got it we—"

Blaine held up a hand, "I think I get it. Just go out and I'll take care of the kids," pushing his friend out the door.

* * *

Kurt was standing surrounded by his friends and step-mom at his engagement party. There was music playing in the background. They were currently discussing the pros and cons of napkin rings, when he looked up and saw Tyler smiling at him. Kurt waved over at him, and Tyler waved back.

"You know some guys have a thing about marriage," Tyler told his friend, Kevin, looking over at his fiancé, who was standing next to him, "To stay with them you got to eventually marry them."

Kevin just nodded his head.

"It's a point that I met, it's no big deal," Tyler shrugged. Turning to see Kurt walk over to him, he gave a big smile, "And there he is, the boy that finally beat me into submission."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Sure that's what you want to call it. But you know August 5th is less than three months away, we have a lot of planning to do."

"Don't you think it would be better if you took over all the arrangements?" Tyler suggested.

Kurt looked at him, "Well, I mean, I would like for us to do it together."

"Sure," Tyler shrugged again, "But you like all this planning stuff, it really isn't my thing. I mean, god forbid I screw up the wedding flowers. How could I live with myself?"

"Course he is going to be so wasted he isn't even going to know flowers are at the wedding," Kevin laughed holding up his hand.

"Oh yeah," Tyler laughed, "Up high!" he said as they high-fived one another.

Santana appeared at his side, "Hey Tyler I heard you are having your bachelor party Friday night before the wedding, I mean are you going to be alright that? You might miss The Real Housewives."

"Nope," Tyler smiled, "It's summer, so we got reruns. I'm all set."

"Oh great," Santana smiled. Kurt started laughing with her.

Cooper and Blaine walked through the front door. "Wow, nice house," Cooper said looking around as he shut the door, "This guy must be loaded."

"Yeah whatever. In and out though, I don't want to be here very long," Blaine whispered over at Cooper shoving his hands in his pockets. He cleaned himself up for this event and honestly he didn't want to be here. All of these people were happy and he wasn't one of them.

"Alright fair enough," Cooper nodded, "Let me just pick up a chick and we'll get out of here. What do you think of the jacket?"

Blaine stared at him, "I don't know. It sort of makes you look like a douche." He looked up, "Oh there's Kurt," he nodded in his direction.

"Let's go say hello then," Cooper said wiggling his eyebrows and pulling his brother along.

Kurt turned away from talking to Kevin and saw his friends from work, "Hi you guys," he smiled, "I'm so glad you could make it. Kevin this is Blaine and Cooper. And this is my fiancé, Tyler."

"Congratulations man," Blaine said reaching over and shaking Tyler's hand.

"Man, Blaine Anderson," Kevin said shaking his head, "Oh man I heard what happened to you at your wedding. That was so cold. You must have felt like shit."

"No," Blaine said with a straight face, "It felt really good. Thanks for bringing it up man. You know my parents divorced when I was five, would you like to talk about that?"

"Why would we want to talk about that?" Kevin asked.

Blaine shook his head, "I don't know."

"Hey," Tyler said, "I think somebody needs a drink."

"Actually I'm not much a drinker," Blaine said.

"Well I am," Tyler shrugged, "How about another rum and coke?" he asked turning towards his friend.

Kevin nodded, "I'm in."

"Well meet me at the bar, cause I have to piss first," Tyler said walking away.

"Right, have a few drinks and then drive home," Blaine said towards Kevin.

Kevin just nodded his head and walked away confused. Kurt gave a small laugh knowing Blaine wasn't being serious.

"Thanks for inviting us Kurt," Blaine smiled at him.

Kurt smiled back, "Well I'm just glad you guys came. We always hang out at work, but we don't get to talk so much because we are always so busy."

"Well then," Cooper said with a smirk, "We should make time to talk. Don't you think?"

Kurt just nodded his head. Blaine stared at his brother, "You know what," he turned towards Kurt, "The first time this guy saw you he told me how you have such a fine ass."

"Really?" Kurt asked with a smile as they both turned towards Cooper.

"That's not true," Cooper shook his head.

Blaine nodded, "Yeah it is. You told me it didn't matter if he was a guy. You didn't care."

"He's just teasing. I wouldn't say that," Cooper shook his head again.

"Come on," Blaine playfully hit his brother on the arm, "You said you were going to give it to him."

"Give me what exactly?" Kurt asked him trying not to laugh.

"Yeah?" Blaine asked him as well.

Cooper stared at Blaine, "You're a jerk," and he started to walk away.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked watching him walk away, "You didn't know he was engaged."

"So now you're not going to give it to me?" Kurt asked him with a laugh.

Cooper turned around, "Very funny," and he continued walking away.

Blaine and Kurt started laughing. Blaine couldn't help but notice how much he enjoyed hearing Kurt's laugh and watched as he brought his hand up to cover his mouth.

"So how is everything?" Kurt asked him turning more serious.

Blaine shrugged, "I'm doing…I don't know, better." He didn't know how to respond, so he wanted to change the subject, "How are you and Tyler doing with the wedding plans?"

"Oh…um, see Tyler is very busy," Kurt explained, "He works for his dad's law firm and you know how everyone is just suing everybody these days."

"Law firm?" Blaine asked, "Like he's a lawyer?"

"Yeah," Kurt nodded, "He specializes in domestic issues. It's quite the bracket. And he barely has any time to sleep, let alone plan a wedding. So I'm sort of doing it on my own, but I went to Grahams for the certain flower pieces."

"You went to Grahams?" Blaine asked scrunching his nose, "You know you should go to Vivano's. They are cheaper and have a great selection."

"Oh alright," Kurt smiled, "Thank you for the tip. And you know it's a shame you won't be doing weddings anymore we won't get to hang out as much."

"Nah," Blaine shrugged, "There is other things to do at the reception all besides weddings right?"


	3. Part 03

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Okay, I know it's been a while, almost a month. Things just kept happening in my life and it went a bit out of control for a bit, but now things have simmered down a bit. I had to help out a friend who lost her father just three years prior to losing her mother on the same day, and my sister moved out, and I switched bedrooms with my brothers because of that, and the list could go on, but I will just leave it at that. 
> 
> I plan to just post the rest probably within the next week because I don't like big posting gaps like that. So look out for that, and enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Songs I Don't Own: Everything by Michael Buble, SexyBack by Justin Timberlake, and Somebody Kill Me by Adam Sandler (this song is from the movie and musical)

Blaine was standing on the stage singing a song at a sixteen year old's birthday party. Everyone on the floor was dancing to the music. The song ended and Blaine smiled, "Alright, let's keep the fun going, take it away Wes," he said setting the microphone down and walking off the stage.

Wes walked up to the center of the stage looked into the audience and began singing his song. Most of the audience was just staring blankly up at him.

Blaine was walking and then found a girl sitting alone. She had a round face, but he thought if she was smiling, it would light up the room. "Hey sweetie, why don't you get out there and dance?"

"I asked that boy over there," the girl nodded his head in the direction of another, "But he turned me down. He said he doesn't dance with losers."

"Oh man that hurts," Blaine said pulling out a chair to sit down beside her. "But why would you want to dance with somebody that doesn't want to dance with you right?"

The girl just gave him a small shrug.

Blaine looked up and over at Kurt who was serving some drinks at another table. He sent Kurt a small nod and he smiled back over at him.

"Hey listen, don't worry," Blaine said, "You are going to meet a boy that treats you right some day I promise. Alright sweetie?"

The girl just sat there looking over at Blaine like he was crazy and that would never happen.

A few songs later, Blaine was standing on the stage once again, "How are you all doing? Alright? I want you to meet a friend of mine, by the name of Kurt Hummel."

Kurt looked up at the stage from pouring coffee in a cup. He gave Blaine a look.

"Hey Kurt," Blaine waved, "You want to come over here for a second."

Kurt stared at him for a moment, and then set the coffee pot down and walked onto the dance floor.

"Say hi to Kurt everyone," Blaine said.

Kurt smiled as he stood on the dance floor, "Hello."

"Now which one of you gals would like to dance with this fine young man?" Blaine asked.

Kurt looked down at the ground and laughed as he heard some of the girls start to shout, "Me! Me! Me!" He turned and gave a small bow.

"Wow, Kurt. You know it sounds to me like you have your pick to dance with any girl in here. So I want you to take your time and find amongst all these beautiful young ladies tonight, the coolest, most unlosery girl in the bunch."

"Okay," Kurt nodded. He turned around and all of the girls were calling out to him. All of the girls stood there pointing at themselves and smiling. Then he noticed the girl Blaine had been talking to earlier. He leaned down in front of the girl who was sitting on the chair, "May I have this dance?"

All of the girls gasped and groaned as Kurt and Casey, she whispered her name in Kurt's ear, as they walked to the center of the dance floor.

"Alright girlie, have fun," Blaine smiled.

Kurt took Casey's hand and set the other one on his shoulder, while he placed his delicately on her waist.

Blaine swayed as his band started the opening notes. He opened his mouth and began to sing when his queue came.

 _You're a falling star, you're the get away car._  
_You're the line in the sand when I go too far._  
_You're the swimming pool, on an August day.  
_ _And you're the perfect thing to say._

 _And you play it coy but it's kinda cute._  
_Ah, when you smile at me you know exactly what you do._  
_Baby don't pretend that you don't know it's true.  
_ _'cause you can see it when I look at you._

 _And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times_  
_It's you, it's you, you make me sing.  
_ _You're every line, you're every word, you're everything._

Blaine let out a laugh as he watched Casey's hand lower and give Kurt's butt a squeeze. Kurt looked over at Blaine shocked and then laughed to himself.

 _You're a carousel, you're a wishing well,_  
_And you light me up, when you ring my bell._  
_You're a mystery, you're from outer space,  
_ _You're every minute of my everyday._

 _And I can't believe, uh that I'm your man,_  
_And I get to kiss you baby just because I can._  
_Whatever comes our way, ah we'll see it through,  
_ _And you know that's what our love can do._

Everyone else in the room, partnered up and started to dance like Kurt and Casey were. Blaine even stepped onto the dance floor and picked a girl. He gently placed her hands on his butt. Kurt let out a laugh.

 _And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times_  
_It's you, it's you, you make me sing._  
_You're every line, you're every word, you're everything._

 _So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la  
_ _So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

Blaine stared at Kurt as they danced and just smiled. His hair was perfectly styled up and looked handsome in his work uniform.

 _And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times_  
_It's you, it's you, you make me sing._  
_You're every line, you're every word, you're everything._  
_You're every song, and I sing along._  
_'Cause you're my everything._  
_Yeah, yeah_

 _So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la  
_ _So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

Kurt gave her a bow, "You are a wonderful dancer."

"The queen of the dance everybody," Blaine smiled. The party went on with everyone having fun and dancing to the music.

Later on, the group was cleaning up the mess that was left behind and the band was putting away their equipment. Blaine was wrapping a cord while Kurt was cleaning off one of the tables.

"So are you going to tell Tyler?" Blaine asked Kurt.

Looking up, Kurt made a face, "About what?"

"About you and that girl, and her squeezing your tush," Blaine teased.

Kurt snorted a laugh, "Well she did have very strong hands for a thirteen year old."

"I could see that," Blaine smiled at him as he finished wrapping the cord to set it down.

"Hey listen, by the way, thank you for recommending Vivano's for the florist, not only were the flowers beautiful, they didn't over charge me," Kurt said.

"Good," Blaine nodded, "I'm glad."

"And a new guy in town could certainly use that kind of help on everything," Kurt smiled up at Blaine.

"Well you have Santana and your dad right?" Blaine set down the cord.

Kurt sighed, "Well my dad lives about a half hour away and Santana really isn't into that kind of thing. So you know, that really only leaves one person."

Blaine was tinkering with one of the speakers, "Erm, Wes?"

Kurt let out a laugh and shook his head, "No."

"I would," Blaine said as he let out a sigh, "I just can't."

"I understand," Kurt said with a nod, "I just don't know how to go about this. I'm afraid that I'm going to spend five hundred dollars for a half eaten wedding cake," he shrugged.

"Man, I got to concentrate on getting some more gigs. I can't imagine if I can take all of these sixteen year olds," Blaine stood up straight and he looked down at Kurt who was giving him one of those faces and whispered a please. He caved, "Oh alright."

Kurt clapped his hands and smiled, "Yay."

A few days later they were at the photographer's studio with Mrs. Henderson who booked the appointments and handled the clients. They were in the middle of discussing prices.

"I can tell you that we have never done it for that cheap," Mrs. Henderson said pointing her pen at them.

Blaine shook his head, "Hey, I know for a fact that you gave Erica Tanger that price."

Mrs. Henderson looked shocked, "I did not."

Kurt was leaning slightly onto Blaine's chair and watched as they talked.

"Hey, Mrs. H, come on. Mrs. H look me in the eyes and tell me," Blaine said as he dealed with her, "Look me in the eyes and tell me that you didn't give her that price."

Mrs. Henderson couldn't look him in the eye and she was looking everywhere but Blaine. "I…I…well I…okay fine just that one time. Okay so you got me."

Blaine nudged Kurt with his elbow as they were both excited over their victory.

"Can I just say something," Mrs. Henderson said as she looked up from her book, "I deal with a lot of people. You two look truly happy, I think you are going to make. I know believe me."

"Do you now?" Kurt smiled.

"Well you can just look at a couple and know," Mrs. Henderson nodded, "You can tell right away that they are going to stay together forever. Like Tina and Mike, and Will and Emma, and even Sue and well Sue."

Blaine laughed, "Well um actually we are not getting married," he pointed to himself and Kurt.

"That's right," Kurt hit Blaine on the arm, "We are brothers."

"Oh that's it," Mrs. Henderson said, "I could sense a closeness."

"Yeah, you know the weird thing is when we were growing up we didn't get along, because I would do this to him a lot," Blaine reached over and wrapped an arm around Kurt's neck to give him a noogie.

"Hey," Kurt pushed Blaine's hand away. Reaching his arm over, Kurt pulled on one of Blaine's curls.

"Ow," Blaine said giving him a look, but Kurt just smiled at him. They both looked over at Mrs. Henderson, "Alright, I think we're gonna go now." The pair stood up, "Come on bro," he put his arm around Kurt again and pulled him out the door.

"I am so telling mom when we get home," Kurt teased.

Mrs. Henderson just sat there and then started to write down some information in her book.

Next on Kurt's list of wedding details was music. He wanted a singer like Blaine was, but it turned out to be tougher than he thought it would be. They were sitting and listening to some wedding singer trying to sing for them.

 _I'm bringing sexy back_  
_You mother fuckers watch how I attack_  
_If that's your girl you better watch your back  
_ _Cause she'll burn it up for me and that's a fact_

Kurt looked over at Blaine and gave him a polite smile.

_Take 'em to the chorus_

"I've never seen it from this perspective before," Blaine leaned over to Kurt, "Is this what I look like?"

"No," Kurt shook his head, "No, you are much better than him. He is ridiculous."

 _Come here girl_  
_Go ahead, be gone with it_  
_Come to the back_  
_Go ahead, be gone with it_  
_VIP_  
_Go ahead, be gone with it_  
_Drinks on me_  
_Go ahead, be gone with it  
_ _Let me see what you're torquing with_

Kurt watched as the man on the stage danced around and then made a motion towards him. He just sat there uncomfortable waiting for the song to end.

 _Go ahead, be gone with it_  
_Look at those hips_  
_Go ahead, be gone with it_  
_You make me smile_  
_Go ahead, be gone with it_  
_Go ahead child_  
_Go ahead, be gone with it_  
_And get your sexy on  
_ _Go ahead, be gone with it_

"Thank you," the man bowed, "This is Sandy Ryerson and I'll be here all week. Alright take four everybody." He walked off the stage towards Blaine and Kurt.

Blaine stood up and walked over to meet Sandy holding out his hand to shake, "Hey thanks man."

"No thank you," Sandy said to him.

"Oh for what?" Blaine asked him confused.

Sandy grinned, "For quitting or should I thank Sebastian. My business has tripled." He reached over and pinched Blaine's cheek.

Blaine pulled away and tried to not let his emotions show on his face.

"Well," Kurt said, "You just inspired me to hire a DJ, so thank you."

Sandy just stared at him, "Oh well, good luck finding a DJ who can move and shake like this," he shimmed towards Kurt. And then he turned around and walked away.

Blaine took a seat back down beside Kurt, "Oh well."

"How did you become a wedding singer?" Kurt asked him.

Thinking for a moment, Blaine finally shared to Kurt, "I think I got in to it to make some money until my music career took off."

"And you want to be a rock star?" Kurt asked with a smile.

"I kind of just wanted to be a song writer," Blaine shrugged, "You know. I think that's the hardest thing to write a song. You know when people hear it and they think ooo I think I know what that guy was feeling when he wrote that."

Kurt listened to Blaine, "Have you written anything lately?"

Blaine looked down, "Yeah I guess."

"Will you play it for me?" Kurt asked him.

"You don't want to hear it," Blaine shook his head, "It's not that good."

"Nah, I'm sure it is," Kurt smiled at him.

For some reason, Blaine just couldn't say no to Kurt. "It's just that I wrote half of it when I was with Sebastian and the other half after we broke up. It's a little uneven you know."

"I don't mind," Kurt bit his lower lip, "I'd like to hear it."

"Oh alright," Blaine said finally standing up.

"Yeah," Kurt clapped his hands as he watched Blaine make his way towards the stage.

Blaine dragged a bench over to the piano that was sitting on the stage. He tested a few of the keys, the music notes wash over him.

"Okay this is…I just want to warn you I was listening to some more darker stuff when I wrote this," Blaine warned Kurt.

"Okay," Kurt nodded, he excitedly wiggled in his seat.

Blaine started to play a few of the keys and then started to sing.

 _You don't know how much I need you._  
_While you're near me I don't feel blue._  
_And when we kiss I know that you need me too.  
_ _I can't believe I found a love that's so pure and true._

Pounding the keys, Blaine started to sing with more passion or what Kurt would have called it anger.

 _But it all was bullshit._  
_It was a goddam joke._  
_And when I think of you and I,  
_ _I hope you fucking choke._

Pulling back, Blaine started to singing softly again. Kurt just watched him as he sang and listening to what he was singing.

 _I hope you're glad with what you've done to me._  
_I lay in bed all day long feeling melancholy.  
_ _You left me here all alone, tears running constantly._

Blaine pounding on the keys again and sang with the same anger as before.

 _Oh somebody kill me please,_  
_somebody kill me plee-ase,_  
_I'm on my knees,_  
_pretty pretty please kill me._

 _I want to die.  
_ _Put a bullet in my head._

Kurt didn't clap, but he had a few tears in his eyes, "I liked it."

Hiding his face, Blaine wiped his own tears from his face. He knew singing that song would bring memories back to him.

Kurt decided that Blaine needed something happy, so he took him to the closet coffee shop and they had some drinks. Blaine ordered himself a medium drip, while Kurt ordered a nonfat mocha.

Blaine took a drink from his cup, "Thank you for the coffee, it always cheers me up some."

"It's my pleasure," Kurt said drinking from his own cup.

"It's weird being in this place, Sebastian and I would come here and order drinks all the time," Blaine thought back.

Kurt crossed his arms over his chest, "May I ask what happened with Sebastian?"

Blaine looked around and finally looked into Kurt's eyes, "He wasn't the right one I guess," he shrugged.

"Did you have any idea he wasn't the right one when you were together?" Kurt asked him.

"I should have," Blaine sighed as he picked up one of the sugar packets and began inspecting it. "I remember this one time we were flying to meet my brother in L.A. when he lived there at the time and I hadn't been in a plane since I was three, and Sebastian had just recently been on one. So you would think he would have given me the window seat, but he didn't," he shrugged his shoulders. "Not that it's a big deal, but there were a lot of little things like that. I know it sounds stupid."

"Not at all," Kurt shook his head, "I think it's the little things that count."

"How did you know that Tyler was the right one?" Blaine asked him.

Kurt thought for a moment, "The right one? I don't know. I just always envisioned my right one to be someone to grow old with."

Giving a small nod, Blaine agreed, "Yeah."

"And you know Tyler will be a really good looking older guy," Kurt said with a nod. "Like Leonardo DiCapro."

Blaine let out a laugh, "I'd bet he looks like the guy who has never won an Oscar."

Kurt started to laugh with him. Blaine had to admit, Kurt's laugh was amazing and being the one who made him laugh made his heart flutter slightly.


	4. Part 04

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am! Just updating because I wanted too get it all out there. The ending of this chapter is at a bit of an awkward place, but it would have either been an enormous chapter or a tiny one, so I compromised. 
> 
> By the way, only two more parts after this! And thanks for the comments, they have really been helping me get back into writing more.

Over the next few weeks, Blaine helped Kurt with all his wedding details. Santana and his dad even came out with them. Somehow Blaine even dragged Cooper around with them sometimes.

They visited the cake store and tried the different kinds of cake. Kurt didn't want a regular white cake, he wanted a fancier type.

"I swear they have the best prices here," Blaine said to Kurt.

"I hope you are right, I was at another place and they wanted way too much," Kurt complained.

Burt let out a laugh, "You know kid you could just have Carole make the cake."

Kurt turned to look at his father with wide eyes, "No, I love Carole, but this is my wedding." He shook his head and followed Blaine inside.

They tasted many types of cake and Kurt found he liked the Almond Marble combination the store had as a specialty recipe.

"This is amazing," Kurt squealed with excited and smiled, "What do you think Blaine?" He held the small plate out for tasting.

"Who cares how it tastes," Santana waved her hand, "Everyone is going to be drunk when they eat it anyways." Kurt gave her a look, "Well it's true."

"Here let me," Cooper reached over and shoved the piece in Blaine's mouth.

Blaine pushed Cooper away, "Dude, you know sometimes being your brother isn't the greatest thing." He turned to his friend, "And Kurt that does taste really good."

Cooper gave a shrug and laughed walking away.

Sometimes in between the planning the wedding, Kurt would accompany Blaine to Mrs. Hartford's house during her practice sessions. She always said Kurt was to skinny and fed him all the meatballs she could.

The next task on the list was finding the perfect suit. Kurt wanted a one of a kind suit, while Tyler said he was happy with the classic black and white.

They all had fun trying on suits and looking at pictures. Burt picked out a simple looking suit but Kurt shook his head, "Come on dad, something that stands out."

"What were you thinking?" Blaine asked him, "I mean tie or no tie, or you know you could do a bow tie?"

"No one but you likes bowties," Cooper teased his brother again.

Santana groaned, "I can't believe I am here when I could be out doing something else."

"And what would you be doing?" Kurt asked her looking up from one of the books.

Blaine flipped through one of the books, "Wow, look at this one."

Kurt looked over Blaine's shoulder and grabbed the book out of Blaine's hand, "Okay that's it. Look, but I think I'm with you a bowtie would be a lovely touch." He walked off to talk to the owner.

Sticking out his tongue towards his brother, Cooper ran over and put an arm around Blaine's neck giving him a noogie.

The next task was the limo. There was a course set up just outside of town and Cooper was driving his limo through it. Blaine was standing with a stopwatch in hand and timing him. Kurt was smiling next to him as he watched Cooper try to go through the course as quickly as he could.

"Of course I'm going to hire him," Kurt said, "Not only is he your brother, but he is the only limo driver in town."

"Yeah," Blaine laughed, "I just like having fun with him."

Cooper sped through the cones and knocked a few over. He got out of the limo with a screeching halt and crammed the 'fake' bride and groom into the back of the limo.

"Wow, look at him go," Kurt said watching him.

"Better move it man, you're not going make it," Blaine called out to his brother.

Cooper took off again and made his way to the end of the course.

Blaine stopped the timer in his hands and then showed Kurt. Kurt gave a sad shaking of his head.

Letting out a groan, Cooper let his head hit the back of his seat.

"You hit two cones," Blaine pointed to the fallen cones, "Those could have been people. They could have been guests at his wedding."

"They were cones," Cooper said with a sigh.

Blaine led Kurt away and giving his brother a look. Later on, Cooper was driving Blaine home so he could drop him off and get his car once again.

"That was fun today. That was fun. Wasn't that fun?" Blaine asked Cooper.

Cooper just looked at his brother, "I got the job right?"

"Yeah, you got the job. August 5th, a week from today," Blaine told him.

Looking in the mirror, something caught Cooper's eye, "Someone left their jacket."

"That's Kurt jacket," Blaine said with a smile, "Remember he said back on Knoxsville Street that it's not jacket weather anymore."

Giving a sly grin, Cooper looked over at his brother, "Uh oh."

"What?" Blaine asked him.

"You like him," Cooper said.

Blaine shook his head, "No I don't."

"Of course you do," Cooper shrugged, "He's an awesome guy with a hot ass."

"How's this," Blaine said, "If you talk about his ass I'll break your neck. Anyway, he told me he likes you." He opened the door and started to get out of the car.

"Really?" Cooper asked, "He said that?"

Blaine shut the door, "No." And he walked into the house.

The next day, it was an odd day that Santana and Kurt both had the day off. They were sitting around discussing the first kiss as a married couple.

"I mean think about it," Santana said, "It's your first kiss as a married couple. I think it's perfectly acceptable to open your mouth."

"I just don't want to do that in a church in front of all those people," Kurt let out a small groan. Even if he didn't believe in God himself, his finance did. Tyler had said they needed to at least have the ceremony in a church. "See I don't want to gross them out," and he stuck out his tongue making a weird face.

Santana let out a laugh and just took a drink from her coffee.

There was a knock at the door and Blaine walked in smiling. Kurt gave an even larger smile, "Hi."

"You forgot your jacket in the limo," Blaine held out the jacket he was holding.

"Thank you for bringing it back, that's so nice of you," Kurt took the jacket, "It's my favorite one."

"Yeah it was," Santana commented.

"Okay, see you later," Blaine started backing up, "Have fun today."

"Hey wait wait," Santana called out to stop him and she stood up from her spot at the table. "Wait a second, maybe you can help us. You are the expert in this. We were just having a debate about wedding kisses. I say that is okay to be an open mouth kiss."

Kurt finally looked away from Blaine whom he had been staring at, "And I say it's the type of occasion where people dress up so it's not appropriate."

"I see," Blaine said trying not to look as uncomfortable as he felt.

Santana shook her head, "What do you want to do? Thin tight mouth and it's over?"

"No," Kurt shook his head, "Thin, partially opened, and no tongue."

Blaine watched as the friends bickered.

"No tongue please," Santana rolled her eyes. "There has got to be a little tongue."

"Alright fine," Kurt agreed with her. "Maybe a little tongue, but not porno tongue, church tongue."

Blaine simply nodded in agreement, "Church tongue."

"Church tongue?" Santana laughed, "What is that?"

Kurt thought for a moment, "I don't know how to describe it."

"Well show me," Santana said to him.

"I am not kissing you," Kurt crossed his arms over his chest.

"Fine," Santana put her arms in the air, "Blaine is gay, how about on him?"

Kurt's smiled fell as he realized what Santana had just suggested.

Santana pulled Blaine over, "You don't mind do you?"

"Well I…" Blaine didn't know what to say.

"Come on just hold still," Santana said leaving Blaine right in front of Kurt, "Okay, Kurt go ahead."

Kurt could only look over at Blaine and just smile. Blaine could only do the same back.

"Come on," Santana groaned, "We are all adults here." Crossing her arms over her chest, she stood in place, "I'm going to have to see it to make an educated decision."

"Well if it's for educational purposes," Kurt rocked on his feet.

"Finally," Santana help push Blaine closer to him. "Alright I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss your man."

Slowly, and a bit unsure, Kurt and Blaine finally met pressing their lips together. Kurt closed his eyes and then Blaine did. They stayed connected and Kurt gave a small lick with his tongue and Blaine followed. They let go with a small smacking noise.

Now Blaine's eyes were staring into Kurt's and they didn't either want to look away.

"Wow," Santana was surprised, "That was hot, I mean great. Whatever, Kurt you should do that." She tugged on Kurt's arm to get him to finally look at her. "Just do that thing."

"I gave him the jacket," Blaine said in a daze.

Tyler walked in at that moment, "Hey Kurt, hi Santana," he smiled and he then turned to Blaine.

"Hey, I kissed them but it didn't mean anything. I just brought them the jacket," Blaine said quickly and practically ran out the door.

"Kissed who?" Tyler asked.

Kurt and Santana looked at each other. "Oh me," Santana said with a nod.

Tyler let out a laugh, "Who hasn't?" he shrugged.

Santana just gave him a look.

"I got you something," Tyler said holding up a box, "It's one of those fancy new ovens where you can cook anything. It cost me like three hundred bucks, but it's worth it."

"Oh," Kurt looked at the box.

"I'll be in the kitchen setting it up," Tyler smiled as he walked into the kitchen.

Santana grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him to the couch, "Holy shit Hummel."

"Yeah I know," Kurt sighed happily.

"I think I should totally hook Blaine up with our friend Tony," Santana said, "What do you think?"

Freezing for a moment, Kurt nodded his head, "Right, yeah why not," he bit his lower lip, "I mean he's single and Blaine is single. It makes sense."

Santana looked at her friend. She may not be many things, but reading her friends feelings that she could do. "Well if you don't want me to I won't do it."

"Why wouldn't I want you too?" Kurt asked looking down at his hands.

Santana grinned, "Good, then I will call him up."

"Who are you calling?" Tyler asked sitting down beside Kurt on the couch.

"Blaine," Santana said, "I am going to set him up with Tony."

"Good, that guy needs to get laid," Tyler situated himself as he grabbed the television remote.

"Excuse you, just because he is going out with Tony doesn't mean he is going to get laid," Santana said. Tyler and Kurt both looked at her, "Fine, he probably will. You think he would go out with him though?"

"Kurt is friends with him, he can fix it up. Can't you Kurt?" Tyler asked as he flipped through the channels.

"Oh, you know what would be cool, if we all went out," Santana said, "I haven't done my rounds since last weekend."

Kurt could only nod his head, "Yeah, sure."

The following day, Blaine was at Mrs. Hartford's house helping her set up some sort of exercise equipment. He looked over at her, "Are you sure you know what you are doing over there?" She was working on a machine, pulling a bar down with a few weights attached to it.

Mrs. Hartford nodded, "You know, you need to stay in shape so other men will look at you. That way your husband knows you're still attractive."

"Yeah, well don't just drop a dumbbell on your head," Blaine said in a mocking voice.

Letting out one of her quiet laughs, Mrs. Hartford turned towards Blaine, "So you still haven't been dating anyone new have you?"

Blaine shook his head, "No, not yet."

"Is it your confidence?" Mrs. Hartford asked him with one of the sweetest voices Blaine had ever heard. And that made it extremely weird to him. "Are you nervous about having sex? I know it's different for two men."

"Huh?" Blaine asked looking over at her, "What?"

"Are you nervous about having sex with another man again?" Mrs. Hartford asked him. "You weren't nervous about having sex with Sebastian, but now you are nervous about having sex with someone new."

"What's the matter with you? Don't—don't talk about that," Blaine said with a blush on his cheeks.

"I am just trying to figure out why you are so down," Mrs. Hartford said as she stood up and walked over to the table to pour some lemonade, "I just don't think you need to worry about it."

"I'm not worried about it. Next subject, please," Blaine said as he wiped his hands with the rag he had. "I'm going to ask a guy out when I'm ready Mrs. Hartford, don't worry."

"Oh well let me help you practice until you are," Mrs. Hartford smiled as she brought over a cup of lemonade for Blaine. They sat down on a bench, "Now I'll be a young man and you be Blaine. So ask me out."

Blaine reached up and scratched the back of his neck, "I don't want to do this."

"Hello man," Mrs. Hartford said lowering his voice slightly and making Blaine laugh.

"Hello," Blaine said with a dorky smile.

Mrs. Hartford made a muscle with her arm, "Is there something you want to ask me?"

"Okay," Blaine sighed, "Would you like to go to dinner with me sometime?"

"No," Mrs. Hartford shook her head, "I prefer a bottom."

Blaine's eyes widened and he spit out the lemonade he was drinking while Mrs. Hartford laughed.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding," Mrs. Hartford laughed, "I don't tend to switch."

"Okay," Blaine said as he stood up.

Mrs. Hartford stood alongside Blaine and touched his arm, "Oh Blaine, you'll know when you meet the right guy, because it's not how you feel about them, but how he makes you feel about yourself."

Blaine stood for a moment and then nodded his head, "That makes a lot of sense. All of that other stuff was ridiculous but that made a lot of sense."

They both heard footsteps and looked over to see Kurt walking up the walkway, "Ah, well, look who we have here," Mrs. Hartford smiled brightly at Kurt, "The precious angel."

Kurt walked over and gave Mrs. Hartford a hug, "Hi Mrs. H. How are the lessons going?"

"Well I think I'm starting to get the hang of it," Mrs. Hartford said excitedly.

"Yeah, she's starting to scare less and less people when she sings," Blaine said to Kurt with an unenthusiastic voice.

"Oh Blaine, you're so funny," Mrs. Hartford looked between the two of them, "You two talk. I'm going to do some more military presses." She walked off with her glass of lemonade setting it down before grabbing some weights.

Blaine turned to Kurt, "Hey, is everything alright?"

"Yeah. Actually, um…" Kurt said trying to find the words, "I came by to ask you something though."

"Yeah, what's up?" Blaine asked him.

"Um, would you like to go on a date with our friend Tony?" Kurt asked stuttering between a few words.

Blaine wanted to take a step back, but he stood in his spot, he lowered his voice, "Oh yeah? You want me to go out on a date with this Tony?"

Kurt looked in Blaine's eyes, "Yeah. It will sort of be a group date, Tyler and I are going along with Santana who always finds someone."

"Oh yeah?" Blaine found himself asking again, "I mean if he's your friend he has to be nice."

"Yeah," Kurt agreed, "And he's single, and you're single."

Blaine gave a nod, "Yeah."

"Come on it will be fun," Kurt said trying to convince Blaine to go, although Mrs. Hartford wondered if he was trying to convince himself too.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun," Blaine said with a small nod.

They both looked over at Mrs. Hartford who turned away when they locked eyes acting as if she wasn't listening to their entire conversation.

The next night, the four friends were sitting around and waiting for Blaine to come. "And you're sure he is cute?" Tony asked.

"Shut up, here he comes," Santana said, "Blaine there you are."

"Sorry, it took me a bit to find this place," Blaine shouted over the loud music in the club.

"Sure, Tony this is Blaine and Blaine this is Tony," Santana introduced them and scooted over to let Blaine sit next to him.

Blaine gave him a smile, "Hi."

"Hello to you too," Tony grinned and he leaned over to whisper in Santana's ear, "Thank you."

They ordered their first round of drinks and started to get to know one another. Blaine just held his beer and made small talk with them and answered a question when asked.

"You know you look cute tonight," Tony leaned on his hand to stare at Blaine, "Kind of dirty cute."

"Oh, um thank you," Blaine blushed and looked down. "You have an interesting tie on there."

"Thanks, I try to be the fashion trend," Tony said with a smirk, "Kurt and I used to go around and try to be those guys."

The group laughed and Blaine felt uncomfortable because he hasn't been friends with them for very long. Tony reached over and put his arm around Blaine stroking his neck. Santana eventually left to look for a girl to dance with.

Kurt looked over and grabbed one of the shots Tyler had ordered downing it at once.

No one noticed how Tyler looked over and started to check out one of the waiter's butts as he served a table.

"So you still in the wedding singing business?" Tony asked Blaine.

Giving a shrug, Blaine sighed, "I think I'm working on a game plan right now."

"You should really look into law, it is where the money is," Tyler said with a nod, "It's way more stable than singing a song on a stage."

Kurt let out a giggle, "Ty is in family issues."

"No, domestic cases," Tyler corrected him, "Do I tell people you are in eating issues."

"Yeah," Kurt said sticking out his tongue a little. He knew he was getting drunk now.

"You know my dad sued his dad once," Blaine said, "It was quite the dispute."

Tyler held his hands up, "Oh, watch out."

Tony reached over and took Blaine's hand, "We would totally be the It couple right? You compliment me so well."

Kurt gave a nod, "Yeah," but he felt he was so drunk it didn't matter what he said.

Listening to the music, Blaine heard a song he recognized, "Oh it's that song that guy from fun. sang with P!nk. I think she is coming to town in October."

"I love P!nk!" Kurt let out a squeal. Santana sat down at that moment and he turned to her starting to sing, " _Boulevard is freakin' as I'm comin' up fast._ "

Santana grinned and joined in with him, " _I'll be burnin' rubber, you'll be kissing my ass. Pull up to the bumper, get out of the car!_ "

"Get out, yeah alright," Tyler said pulling Kurt towards him, "I think we all know the words."

"God P!nk is so sexy," Santana sighed, "I mean look at her."

Tyler looked over at her, "You think the girl who works at the doughnut store a few blocks over is sexy."

Blaine let out a laugh, "That girl is funny."

"You know who I think is sexy?" Tony said leaning on Blaine and grabbing a fry to put in his mouth, "Blaine Anderson," he pushed the fry into Blaine's mouth.

"That's good," Blaine said giving a small smile.

Kurt's face suddenly looked pale, paler than usually at least, "I got to go to the bathroom," he climbed up on the table and Santana grabbed his arm to steady him.

"Excuse us we'll be right back," Santana said taking Kurt's arm and leading him to the bathroom.

"I'll go with them," Tony stood up and followed as he disappeared into the crowd.

Tyler turned to Blaine, "He'll feel better once he pukes."

"I hope so," Blaine gave a nod. They sat there awkwardly for a few moments, "So Sunday is the big day huh? I don't even know your last name."

"It's Hurt," Tyler said to him.

"Hurt?" Blaine asked him, "I take it Kurt is keeping his last name then? Otherwise he would be Kurt Hurt, that's funny." He gave a small laugh.

"Why is that funny?" Tyler asked with a straight face.

The two stared at one another for a moment, Blaine gave a shrug, "I don't know." The silence over took them again and Blaine didn't like uncomfortable silence. "Are you excited?"

"Eh, he has paid his dues," Tyler gave a shrug, "We have been together for four years I owe it to him to get married, now that it's legal and all that." He then glanced over to look at the waiter's ass he was staring at earlier.

Blaine saw the eye movement, "Plus you know you want to get married."

"I don't want to break up," Tyler said, "Plus I was with him before I got the big cases where the money is, so I know I can trust him."

The waiter then turned around and wiggled his ass in their direction.

Blaine watched the action and thought he would play along, "That is a nice ass right there. Isn't it?"

Tyler nodded his head, "That's Grade A top choice meat," he said with a smirk.

"Well you know we can't just get guys like that anymore," Blaine said waving his hand, "We're too old."

"Speak for yourself," Tyler said, "I can still get guys like that."

"Not that hot though right?" Blaine asked him still trying to play along.

Tyler looked back over, "I've gotten hotter."

"Maybe seven years ago," Blaine said to him.

"Try seven days ago," Tyler said with a waggle of his eyebrows.


	5. Part 05

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, meant to post this earlier. Oh wells, here it is! Only one more part and then who knows. I have half of a fanfic written that I really want to share (now don't look at the folder of over hundred started fics), so we shall see.
> 
> Anyways on to The Wedding Singer!
> 
> Disclaimer: Darn no songs in this one, oh wells the end is my favorite part and it's coming!

Blaine just stared at him, "Really? As hot as that?"

"Hotter and younger," Tyler just nodded his head.

"How do you do it?" Blaine asked him, "How do you do it without getting caught?"

"Kurt is totally preoccupied with the wedding, he doesn't know what's going on," Tyler said with a shrug.

Blaine didn't know if he could take it any long, "Oh man, you know what sucks though once you get married the party is over."

"Dude, I work a town over," Tyler said to him, "And I work long hours."

"Well that's something," Blaine gave a small nod and then started to play with the label on his beer bottle.

Santana came walking over, "Kurt is feeling a bit under the weather."

"Told you he was gonna puke," Tyler said.

"You sure called it," Blaine said to him.

"How about you get your car and meet us out front," Santana said to Tyler, "Tony is bringing him out front now."

Blaine being the gentlemen, went to check on Kurt. He found them, with Kurt leaning on Tony. "Oh shit, I left my phone on the table. Just put him in the car with Tyler," and he ran back inside.

"I puked," Kurt told him, "I vomited on my shirt."

Blaine realized just how bad Kurt was drunk now.

"Does my shirt smell bad?" Kurt asked him.

Giving a small smile, Blaine leaned forward and smelled him, "No, it smells good actually. Just feel better, alright?"

Kurt gave a nod and then they heard the car pull up. Blaine opened the door and helped Kurt climb inside.

"Don't puke in the car alright," Tyler said to Kurt, "It'll stink for a week." Tyler gave Blaine a wave driving off.

Blaine took Tony home after he came back out and Santana tagged along only to hop out as soon as they got to the house running inside leaving them alone. Walking around, Blaine opened the car door for Tony and walked him to the front step.

"What do you think of his Tyler guy? Do you think he's trustworthy?" Blaine asked Tony, with their conversation still weighing on his mind.

"Yeah," Tony nodded with a laugh, "He better be."

Blaine nodded, "Yeah."

"But who cares about Tyler," Tony said as they stopped in front of the door. "You know what I keep thinking about?"

"What?" Blaine asked him.

"See Santana told me about this kiss you gave Kurt," Tony said, "But trust me I understood it was to help the great debate, see the thing is that it sounded really nice."

"Oh that," Blaine looked down and tried to avoid Tony's eye.

"Did it feel good?" Tony asked taking a step forward towards Blaine.

Blaine swallowed the lump in his throat, "I don't…I don't know. I don't remember." He was trying to forget the incident himself.

"Can I refresh your memory," Tony said as he leaned down and pressed their lips together.

Blaine had to admit, it was a nice kiss, but it didn't have the same spark he felt with Kurt. And now he was thinking about Kurt again.

Tony pulled away, "So you know, Santana said I could take Kurt's room tonight, since he is staying at Tyler's."

"Oh, um," Blaine just stared at Tony.

"Look, I know you are kind of shy and you've been hurt, so I will make it really easy on you. If you come upstairs you are going to get laid," Tony said with a grin.

"Oh wow," Blaine gave a nod, "Nobody has ever said that to me before."

Tony let out a laugh and let his hand travel along Blaine's arm.

"Well you know, my head is kind of a mess right now," Blaine explained to him, "And Kurt is staying at Tyler's tonight?"

"Yeah," Tony gave a small nod.

"Does he stay over there a lot?" Blaine asked him.

"Yeah," Tony nodded again and that's when he saw it. Blaine's face looked incredibly hurt, "Oh my god," he took a step back, "I can't believe I didn't notice it until now."

Blaine was confused, "What?"

Tony stared at Blaine, "You've got a thing for Kurt."

"No I don't," Blaine shook his head, "No I don't. I think he is a great guy, but I think he is marrying that jerkoff."

"Hey you know why he is marrying him don't you?" Tony asked.

Blaine shook his head, "No. The money thing? The security? I guess that's important to some people."

"No it's not important to some people," Tony said, "It's important to all people."

"Really?" Blaine asked him, "Well I guess I'm in trouble."

* * *

 "Good morning sunshine," Tony said as he saw Kurt walking through the front door.

Santana leaned on the counter, "Look what the cat dragged in."

Kurt rubbed his hand on his head, "Don't talk. You are both too loud."

"How was your bottle of rum last night?" Santana asked as she grabbed the bottle of aspirin to give Kurt a few. Troy was standing on the stove mixing some eggs in a pan.

"I didn't vomit on you did I?" Kurt asked them.

"Just a little on my shoe," Santana said as she walked over and handed Kurt the aspirin and a glass of water.

Tony sat down beside Santana and handed her a plate of eggs and set one down in front of himself, "I moved quickly, but you know luckily I was wearing your shoes."

Kurt played with his glass in front of him, "So did anything happen with Blaine last night?"

Santana watched as Tony used his fork and picked up a few eggs before he smiled over at Kurt. "We kissed."

"Who kissed who?" Kurt asked, "Did you kiss him or did he kiss you?"

"I kissed him," Tony said with a shrug.

Kurt looked up at his friend, "And then what?"

"Nothing," Tony said as he took another bite of his eggs.

Santana snorted a laugh, "Which I found surprising by the way."

"I will tell you he sure doesn't think much of your boy though," Tony said letting out a sigh.

"Really?" Kurt asked scrunching his face, "What did he say?"

"That Tyler is a jerkoff," Tony said picking at his eggs.

Santana looked over at him, "He hit that one right on the nose."

Kurt let out a laugh and then shook his head, "Why would he say that?"

"Who knows, maybe he was jealous," Santana said shrugging her shoulders and took a bite of toast.

Tony held his fork out, "But don't worry I told him why you were marrying him."

"Why did you tell him I was marrying him?" Kurt asked tilting his head to the side.

"Well because you love him," Tony said and looked over at Santana, "And, you know, because…"

"Because with Tyler, you'll have security," Santana finished for him.

Kurt shook his head, "But that's not why I'm marrying him."

Santana leaned on her hand, "Then why are you?"

Kurt let out a sigh and let his head fall in to his hands.

Later on in the day, Kurt thought he would pay a visit to Mrs. Hartford to check on her and Blaine. He had made a gift for Blaine, ever since he had told him he dreamed of writing his own music, Kurt got the idea to give Blaine his own sheet music with his name on it.

Clutching his gift to his chest, Kurt walked up the stairs and knocked on Mrs. Hartford's door. He bounced in place when he heard her footsteps coming to the door. When the door swung open, Kurt smiled at her, "Hi Mrs. Hartford, how are you?"

"Oh, fine dear," Mrs. Hartford said smiling back.

"Is Blaine here? I came by to give him something," Kurt said excitedly.

"Oh no, Kurt," Mrs. Hartford said with her smile falling, "I'm afraid he's not."

Kurt gave her a confused look, "Yeah, but it's Thursday. You guys have your singing lessons today."

Mrs. Hartford shook her head, "Not anymore. Not if he's gone to the city to get a real job. He doesn't have time to give me lessons."

In the city, Blaine was currently sitting across from a man who was wearing a stiff suit and had a hard look on his face. "Why do you think you would make an adequate member of our law firm?"

"Well, I'm ready to work hard and when I put my mind to something, I go all the way," Blaine explained, "I'll go all the way for you sir."

The man lowered Blaine's application, "Do you have any experience or degree?"

"No, sir," Blaine shook his head, "I have no experience myself, but I did grow up watching my dad do this stuff. But see I don't have a lot of money. I would like more of it. I have it, I keep it in a jar on top of my refrigerator. I'd like to put more in that jar. That's where you come in."

Back at Mrs. Hartford's house, she was still trying to explain to Kurt why Blaine had left her. "He wants to make money. You know, live in a nice house with wide windows and lamps. You can't expect him to live forever with his brother and the raging sex life he has over there."

Blaine was still sitting across from the stiff suit man who clapped his hands together, "Well thank you for your time."

"Actually, sir," Blaine said stopping him, "I really need this job to impress a guy."

"Will you leave now please," the man said pointing towards the exit.

"You don't even have to give me the job. If you could just give me some business cards with my name on it, I think that might help," Blaine explained.

Kurt started to walk down the steps because he knew he had to find Blaine now, "Okay, well, I'm gonna try and go look for him. Okay?"

"Tell him I'll give him a raise," Mrs. Hartford raised three fingers, "Three meatballs a lesson."

Blaine still wasn't leaving without a fight, "I will give you ten singing lessons for one business card. Please." The man just continued to point towards the door, "Fine, thank you very much." He walked off annoyed the man wouldn't even try.

When Blaine arrived at home, he parked his car and saw Kurt running over to him with a smile on his face. He looked over at him, "Hey Kurt, what are you doing here?"

"I went by Mrs. Hartford's to find you," Kurt explained.

"Oh? I'm not doing that anymore," Blaine told him.

Kurt looked over at Blaine, "I know. I just thought that teaching was such a big part of your life."

Blaine looked around, anywhere but Kurt's eyes, "Well, it was, but now I'm doing some stuff to better my situation."

"It sounds kinda selfish," Kurt admitted to him.

"It's not selfish. There's a lot of money out there," Blaine said with a shrug and finally looked over at Kurt, "I'm trying to get my hands on some."

Kurt shook his head, "Yeah, but you don't wanna be just another yuppie idiot."

Blaine stared at him, "Why? What's wrong with that? Don't wanna live in my brother's apartment anymore. I wanna get a big house, have some security. Can't do that doin' favors for people all the time, gettin' paid in meatballs."

Not believing what he was hearing, Kurt shook his head again, "But you're above all that material bullshit."

"I don't know," Blaine shrugged again, "We're livin' in a material world and I am a material girl. Or boy, you know what I mean."

Feeling tears start to form in his eyes, Kurt stared at Blaine, "No, you're not."

Blaine nodded towards Kurt, "What about you? You're into material shit."

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked, but then he regretted it instantly.

"What do I mean? You're marrying Tyler 'cause he's got money," Blaine said looking off in another neighbor's yard.

They stared at one another for a moment, until Kurt nodded his head, "You, asshole." He tossed the sheet music he had made for Blaine in the air and walked over to his car getting in and driving off.

Blaine kneeled down on the ground and started picking up the papers, "Oh, my God, he made me a present. I am an asshole."

Tanya was suddenly standing next to Blaine, "You're goin' to the mental institution."

Letting out a groan, Blaine turned towards the kid, "Beat it!"

That night brought Blaine to a bar he went to frequently with his brother and friends. A song he recognized was playing from the jukebox and he took the shot of whiskey in front of him. "Rudy," he said pointing to his empty shot glass.

"Same?" the bartender asked.

"Give me the same, please," Blaine said with a nod.

Cooper appeared beside Blaine, "What's up?"

Blaine smiled, "Hey, there he is," he patted his brother on the back.

Looking at his brother with concern, Cooper took the seat beside Blaine, "You all right?"

"Mm-hm. You know something? You were right. You've always been right," Blaine explained with his drunken mind.

"What have I been so right about?" Cooper asked confused.

"Your sex life, people, you just have fun with it," Blaine said moving his hands around as he talked, "You get emotionally involved and they end up…what do they do to you?"

An old man at the bar answered his question, "They rip your heart out of your ass."

"That's right," Blaine gave a nod as he reached over and took another shot.

Cooper looked at his brother, "Did, uh, something happen with Kurt?"

"I went on that double date, right?" Blaine said starting to explain, "And the moron he's gonna marry actually tells me he cheats on him. But can I tell him? No, I mean, who am I to break up his marriage?"

The old man turned towards Blaine, "You need a prostitute."

Cooper and Blaine looked at him for a moment before Blaine cleared his throat, "Anyways, I'm confused."

"Well, because you like him," Cooper said flatly.

Blaine looked down for a moment before looking back over at his brother, "I think I'm in love with him, but I gotta get that out of my head you know. From now on, I'm gonna be like you, man." He pound his fist on the table, "I'm just gonna be with a different guy every night and then I'll send them packin'."

Cooper gave a nod, "Sounds like you got it all figured out."

"I mean, I- I- I'm gonna have to give 'em cab money to go home because I'll feel bad if I don't," Blaine quickly explained, "But after that, it's bye-bye, birdie."

"Bye-bye," the old drunk repeated.

Blaine clapped his hands together, "That's it, man. Starting right now. Me and you are gonna be free and happy the rest of our lives."

Cooper sighed and looked over at his little brother, "I- I'm not happy. I'm miserable."

Blaine looked at Cooper, "Wh- what?"

"See, I grew up watching those guys on reruns with Dad like Fonzie and Vinnie Barbarino 'cause they got a lot of chicks. You know what happened to Fonzie and Vinnie Barbarino?" Cooper asked him.

Scratching his head, Blaine tried to think, "Yeah, I read that Fonzie wants to be a director and Barbarino, I think the mechanical bull movie? I didn't see it yet."

"Their shows got canceled 'cause no one wants to see a fifty-year-old guy hittin' on chicks," Cooper explained.

Blaine was more confused now, "What are you saying?"

"What I'm saying is all I really want is someone to hold me and tell me that everything is gonna be all right," Cooper said with a small shrug.

Walking over and giving him a hug, the drunk man slurred, "Everything is gonna be all right."

Cooper gave the man a nod, "Look, if you've found someone you can love, you can't let them get away."

"You're right, man. Thank you, Coop," Blaine said as he stood up and walked out of the bar.

"Don't tell anyone what I said," Cooper called out as Blaine left.

Meanwhile, Kurt was trying on his wedding tuxedo to make sure the measurements were perfect. His dad was helping him by adjusting the back of his jacket a little.

"Dad?"

"Yeah?" Burt asked him as he walked over and picking up a hanger that was lying on the bed.

Kurt wringed his hands togerher, "Do you really like Tyler?"

"Well I mean you like him enough right?" Burt teased, "He's a handsome guy and all that. And now he really does have it all because he has you." He looked over and saw his son and saw his face falling, "Kid, what's the matter?"

"I don't know if I'm in love with him anymore," Kurt explained with tears filling his eyes.

Burt sat down on the bed with Kurt, "Why? What happened?"

Kurt gave a shrug, "I just don't know if he's the right guy for me. And I've been spending a lot of time with this other guy, Blaine Anderson."

"That wedding singer dude?" Burt asked him, "You're thinking of leaving Tyler for the wedding singer?"

Kurt shook his head and started crying more, "I don't know what I'm thinking. I'm confused."

"I was just teasing, I have a feeling what you've got is known as the jitters. You know cold feet. Everyone has 'em. I had 'em. 'Course, I don't know why your mom didn't run screaming down the street instead of marrying me," Burt teased, "But Tyler, he's different. He seems like a good guy. And it doesn't matter who you marry as long as you love them thing will probably turn out pretty wonderful. Does that help?"

Kurt gave a shrug, "Yeah, thanks Dad."

"I will be just down the hall if you need anything," Burt stood up and walked out of the room.

Walking over to the mirror, Kurt stood in front of it. He let out a sigh and tried to smile at himself, "Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Mister Kurt Hurt." He shifted his position, "Hello, it's nice to meet you. I'm Kurt Hurt Hummel. Kurt Hurt." He let his head fall into hands as he started crying.

On the sidewalk, Blaine was walking towards Kurt's place, repeating lines he wanted to say to him, "Right when I wake up in the morning you're the first person that pops in my head and I keep thinking about you over and over." He smiled as he walked.

Standing up straight, Kurt wiped the tears from his eyes, he smiled brightly, "Hi, I'm pleased to meet you. I'm the other Anderson—Hummel. Blaine and I are so pleased you could come to our wedding." He let out a carefree laugh.

When Blaine arrived at Kurt's house he could see Kurt through the window wearing his tuxedo and talking excitedly in front of the mirror. He knew right then that he couldn't do this. Sticking his hands in his pockets he turned around and left walking back to the bar.

As Blaine walked in the bar, he found the old drunk man dancing in the middle of the room and walking over to Cooper, "Pretty good, hey?"

Cooper gave a nod and looked up to see Blaine, "What happened?"

"He just looked way too happy," Blaine explained with a shrug.

"I'm sorry, man. Hey, Rudy. Get Blaine a double," Cooper waved his hand.

Blaine held up a small bag with a bottle inside, "Actually, Rudy, don't even worry about it. I brought my own."

The bartender shook his head, "You can't drink that in here, Blaine."

Giving a nod, Blaine turned towards the door, "All right, I'll finish up in the alley. You guys comin'?" he said with his speech slurring a bit. Cooper and the drunk man followed him out the door.

When they started to walk down the sidewalk, they ran into Tyler, Kurt's supposed fiancé, "Hey, it's the wedding singer."

"Hey Tyler, what's up?" Blaine said with a tired voice.

"Blainey, I heard you couldn't close the deal with Troy," Tyler laughed, "Yeah, what's the matter with that? Ah, you can get it up, right?

"Not as well as you do, I guess," Blaine said to him.

Tyler smiled and pointed to the bar, "Listen, we're gonna have a little pre-bachelor party. You wanna come in and have a beer?"

Blaine shook his head, "You're ridiculous, man. Stop all this cheatin' shit, moron. He is a good guy."

"Hey, ass wipe. Don't go snitchin' to Kurt about this," Tyler let go of the guy was holding onto, "I know you got some little crush on him, but you gotta face the facts. He'd rather go to bed with a real man, not some poor singing orphan."

Blaine tossed his bottle onto to the ground, "Alright, shithead. I haven't been in a fight since I was in the fifth grade, but I beat the shit out of that kid. So now I'm gonna beat the shit out of you."

The old man stepped up and swung his arm, but one of the guys from Tyler's group grabbed him and pushed him away.

"Hey, what are you doin', man?" Blaine asked him.

The old man shrugged, "I'm sorry. I used to be much stronger."

Blaine wasn't paying attention, so Tyler struck Blaine in the face with a punch making his nose bleed. Tyler looked down at Blaine who was now laying on the ground, "Hey, why don't you write a song about this? You can call it, uh, 'I got punched in the nose for stickin' my face in other people's business.'"

Tyler and all of his friends laughed as they walked into the bar leaving Blaine on the ground with Cooper and the old drunk hovering over him.

As Blaine stumbled down the sidewalk, he walked towards the apartment stairs and when he looked up he saw Sebastian sitting at the top, "Hi, Blainey."

Blaine had to admit in his drunken stupor Sebastian looked hot in whatever he was wearing, that is why when the words came out of his mouth he didn't care. "Kiss my grits."

Sebastian stood up and took Blaine's hand pulling him up the stairs more, "I can see that you're drunk and that's okay. You were always adorable when you were drunk. I'm still going to tell you this. I really miss you and I want to come back."

Blaine gave a small nod, "I don't wanna be alone anymore."

Shaking his head, Sebastian took Blaine in his arms holding him, "No, you're not alone anymore. I want us back." Blaine then passed out and Sebastian was left holding all of Blaine's weight in front of the door of his apartment.

Digging around in Blaine's pocket, Sebastian found Blaine's keys and led them inside towards Blaine's room for the rest of the night.


	6. Part 06

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the final part of The Wedding Singer! I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I had fun writing! Without further ado on to the end, and don't worry I cry every time I watch the movie at this part too.
> 
> Disclaimer: Grow Old With You by Adam Sandler (No other song would have been as perfect as this one)

Kurt ran up the stairs to the apartment Cooper and Blaine shared. He could feel he had made the right decision. He was going to tell Blaine how he felt about him. This was it. He knocked on the door and waited for one of them to open it, but when the door opened he saw someone he had never seen before.

Putting a smile on his face, Kurt pushed whatever weird scenario he had out of his mind.

The guy was wearing only a pair of Superman boxers and he scratched his head, "Can I help you?" he asked with a yawn.

"Is Blaine here?" Kurt asked excitedly.

"I'm afraid he's, uh, indisposed. Shower," the guy explained as he turned around pointing towards the bathroom.

Then something clicked inside Kurt's head, "You must be Sebastian."

Sebastian smiled and nodded, "Yeah, that's me. Blaine's fiancé. Who are you?"

"I'm Kurt Hummel. Would you tell him that I came by to see him?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, sure will Cert," Sebastian said as he was already closing the door.

"I—It's Kurt," he yelled as the door slammed closed on his face. Looking down at the ground, Kurt knew what he had to do now. He turned around and ran towards his car, glancing over his shoulder one last time.

Sebastian grinned as he walked back into Blaine's room, "Wake up, sleepyhead. This is the first day of our new life together." He hummed and rubbed Blaine's back as he sang quietly, "Wake me up before you go. Don't leave me hanging like a solo."

Sitting up, Blaine looked around. The first thing that he realized was that he was incredibly hung over and the second thing was his ex-fiancé was sitting in his bed, "Sebastian?"

Smiling, Sebastian sat on the bed, "Hi."

Rubbing his eyes, Blaine willed his head to stop pounding, "What are you doing here?"

"You passed out, so I took care of you," Sebastian said to him, "Just like old times."

"What?" Blaine asked pushing his blanket off of himself, realizing he was only wearing his boxers, "W-why'd you take care of me?"

Sebastian let out a huff, "I told you last night, Blaine. I—I realized I was wrong and I want take care of you for good. I suppose I can learn to deal with the fact that you're just a wedding singer, not a rock star. I mean we can't tell my family, who knows what they would say. I could even learn to deal with…"

Blaine tilted his head to side, "You can learn to deal with that? I don't want you to learn to deal with that. That's not how it works, damn it." He stood up off the bed and pointed to his door.

"Well Blaine maybe we should talk about this when you're feeling better?" Sebastian asked as he reached over and held up a cup of water and a bottle of aspirin.

"Hey Seb. I'm not going to feel better about this. It's over. So please get out of my favorite Superman underwear before you jinx him and all his Krypton friends."

Sebastian set the glass of water and bottle down, "Oh, okay. So you are still pissed about the wedding thing," he said standing up off the bed.

Blaine glared at Sebastian and picked up the clothes he knew wasn't his and threw them at him. He pushed him out the door and slammed it on his face.

Cooper was sitting at the table eating cereal out of a bowl, "Did that feel good?"

"Best feeling ever," Blaine said as he walked back towards his room.

Punching his fist in the air, Cooper took that as a win.

Meanwhile, Kurt had driven to Tyler's house and he used his spare key he had to get inside. He ran up the stairs and opened Tyler's bedroom door. Spanking his fiancé's butt a little, "Ty? Tyler, good morning! Hi. Good morning. Good morning. Hello."

Tyler rolled over and gave a sleepy drunken smile, "Hey, baby. You…you make me breakfast in bed?"

Shaking his head, Kurt stood up straighter, "Um, no, actually, I've been doing some thinking and I don't need a big wedding. And I—I think that I've been really selfish in making you do something that you don't even wanna do."

Looking around, Tyler grinned, "You wanna go to Vegas?"

Kurt nodded his head, "Yeah."

"All right. Let's go," Tyler said with a giggle before falling back down into his bed.

Blaine decided to attend Mr. and Mrs. Hartford's fiftieth anniversary party. Sure he knew he would never have it someday, but living through them he could have these moments.

Mrs. Hartford was singing her song to her husband beautifully, " _There were bells on the hill, but I never heard them ringing. No, I never heard them at all. Till there was you_." Mr. Hartford kissed Mrs. Hartford's hand as she kept singing, " _And there was music and there were wonderful roses. They tell me in sweet great great meadows of dawn and dew. There was love all around_."

That is when Blaine was realizing something. He couldn't let Kurt go. He had to find him and tell him how he felt. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity and Kurt made him feel happy. He liked how he felt around Kurt. He liked who he was with Kurt. He wanted to be with Kurt.

Kurt was sitting at the airport thinking of all the time he spent with Blaine and how much fun he had. He felt bad missing Mrs. Hartford's anniversary party, but the song was drilled in his brain and he loved the way she sang it about her husband.

Over the intercom you could hear a woman's voice, "Flight number eleven sixty-six is now ready for boarding."

Mrs. Hartford leaned down and sang, " _No, I never heard them at all. Till there was you._ " She finished by giving her husband a kiss.

Blaine smiled to himself as he remembered the words Kurt had once told him, 'I just always envisioned the right one being someone I could grow old with.' That is when he looked over at Cooper, who apparently knew exactly what he was thinking.

"I know. I'll go get the car," Cooper laughed as he gave Blaine a pat on the back.

Blaine ran over to the happy couple, "Mrs. Hartford. Congratulations. I have to go and take care of something, okay?"

"I know you do. You go get him," Mrs. Hartford said with a laugh.

Jumping off the stage, Blaine waved, "Alright. Alright." He made his way to the door, but stopped when Santana grabbed his arm.

"Blaine, I have to talk to you," Santana said to him.

"I can't talk right now," Blaine said trying to get Santana to let his arm go.

Santana shook her head, "Are you back with Sebastian?"

"No. Why?" Blaine asked confused, "Who said that?"

"Kurt," Santana said throwing her hand out, "He went over to your apartment this morning to tell you how he felt that he was falling for you and Sebastian answered the door in his underwear. He was so upset he and Tyler just jumped on a plane to Vegas."

Blaine's eyes widened, "What do you mean? They're getting married tomorrow."

"Well, apparently, that wasn't soon enough," Santana said putting a hand on her hip.

Blaine stared at her for a moment, before he turned around to run out the door with Santana following close behind.

At the airport, Kurt was sitting in his seat waiting to be called.

The woman came over the intercom again, "We're now ready for our general boarding."

Tyler leaned over his seat, "That's it, babe. Ready to go?"

Kurt nodded his head, "Yeah."

"This is a great idea. I'm glad you came around," Tyler said as they both stood up and picked up their bags, "You wanna do some gambling and have some fun right away or you just wanna get married?"

"I just wanna get married," Kurt said with a shrug as they walked into the line to board the plane.

Blaine, Santana, and Cooper were all shoved in the front of Cooper's limo. Cooper was less than optimistic, "You're never gonna find him. There's gotta be a million wedding chapels in Vegas."

Squirming in his seat, Blaine thought of something, "Does anybody have a pen?"

Santana turned to him, "What for?"

"I've got a good idea for a song," Blaine said. He picked up an old take out food bag from the floor.

Santana handed Blaine the pen, "Here."

"Thank you," Blaine said as he began writing down the lyrics from his head so he wouldn't forget them.

When they arrived at the airport, they ran to the ticket desk. They went up to a woman who was standing and looking incredibly bored, "Can I help you?"

Blaine nodded, "Yes, I need a ticket for Las Vegas, please."

Typing into the computer, the woman looked up, "We only have one seat left and it's in our first class section. The next flight leaves tomorrow in the morning."

Looking over at his brother, Blaine gave him a sad smile, "Can I borrow your credit card?"

"You'll pay me back, right?" Cooper asked as he took out his wallet and pulled out his card.

Blaine shook his head, "No, but if you don't give it to me, I'm gonna tell everybody what you said at the bar, plus anything else I have on you."

Cooper thrust his card at his brother, "Fine."

"Thanks," Blaine smiled as he handed the woman the card.

Santana turned to Cooper, "Hey, that was really nice of you."

Cooper gave her his signature grin, "Thanks."

"I'm gay," Santana said to him quickly in her demanding voice.

"Gotcha," Cooper said taking a step to the side.

The woman handed Blaine his ticket, "Wish me luck!" he said as he started to run off.

"Go get him!" Cooper and Santana called out.

On the plane, Kurt and Tyler were sitting in their seats happy to finally be in the air. Kurt looked over at his fiancé, "Hey, Ty? Do you mind if we switch seats and I sit in the window seat?"

Tyler thought for a moment, "I hate the aisle seat. Every time that drink cart comes by, it bangs me in the elbows. Your arms are smaller than mine, Kurt."

Kurt's face fell instantly, "I know. I just never saw the bright lights of Vegas before."

"Tell you what," Tyler said to him, "How about I let you lean over me when we fly over the strip, okay?"

Kurt just nodded his head in agreement and leaned back in his seat.

Blaine found himself sitting in first class for the first in his life. He sat thinking about what he was going to say because they had only just taken off and he needed something to do.

A flight attendant walked by with a tray of steaming towels, she held one out towards Blaine, "Hot towel?"

Blaine took it slowly, "Thanks." He stared at it for a moment not sure what to do with it. The flight attendant pointed towards another passenger who was patting the towel on his face.

Blaine sheepishly smiled and nodded, "Oh, my! I'm sorry. I've never been on first class before." He quickly patted his own face before placing the towel back on the tray.

"My name is Beverly. Just buzz if you need anything," she said walking off and taking the towel off the tray.

"Sir," Blaine asked one of the men carrying a tray of drinks walking by, "Is that P!nk?"

"I believe it is," the man said with a nod.

"Oh, my god!" Blaine said and he turned to man. "Oh my god!"

The man held out the tray, "Would you like some champagne or some orange juice?"

Blaine looked at his skeptically, "How much is it?"

"It's free," the man said holding the tray out closer to Blaine.

"It's what? Holy shit! This is incredible," Blaine said as he was about to grab a champagne. "Actually I shouldn't drink. I fell in love with this guy and he is going to marry an idiot. So I'm on my way to Vegas to stop them."

A woman looking in her mid-forties leaned over her seat, "That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard. Where are they getting married?"

Blaine sighed, "That's the problem. I don't know where, but I'm going to run around and find them, you know. I have to do what I have to do."

The drink cart came by and whacked Kurt on the elbow. He glared at Tyler who was looking out the window, while he rubbed his elbow vigorously.

Tyler made a clicking sound with his tongue, "Oh, next time they come by, grab me a Heineken, will ya?"

Kurt just kept rubbing his elbow to try and reduce the pain. He really felt as if he was making a mistake now going to get married to Tyler.

Blaine was in the middle of his story he was telling, some how the entire first class was now listening to him talk, but he didn't mind. He would tell this story for years to come if it meant finding Kurt to tell him how he feels.

"He comes over to tell me how he feels, and Sebastian opens the door wearing nothing but my favorite Superman boxers," Blaine waved his hands in the air.

P!nk sat back in her chair, "No way!"

Blaine just nodded his head, "I don't know what to do. He's getting married and he's gonna ruin his life."

"Ah," P!nk said looking over at everyone, "Tyler doesn't deserve him. All he cares about are possessions. Fancy cars. Blu-ray players," she ticked them off her fingers, "Even men are possessions to him."

"See? P!nk gets it. I don't know why he doesn't get it," Blaine said with an exasperated sigh.

The woman from earlier lay a hand on her heart, "Oh, I hope you find him."

One of the handsome young flight attendants walked into first class, "You guys are not going to believe this. Some creep in coach, who thinks he's high and mighty, just asked me to be part of a Mile High Club. He told me I was Grade-A top choice meat."

The words clicked in Blaine's head. He was here. Kurt was here on this plane. It couldn't be. He stood up from his seat and walked over the separating curtains, "Is he right in here?"

The young man nodded his head, "Yeah."

The older woman looked over at someone, "What's the Mile High Club?" A few people snickered.

Blaine opened the curtains slowly and walking back to their seat was Kurt wearing a light shade of red button up, darker skinny jeans, and his favorite pair of boots that go up over his calf. Turning around to everyone, Blaine looks at them stunned, "Oh, my God! The Mile High guy is Tyler!" He starts to freak out a little bit, "They're on this plane."

The entire first class looked at him, "No way!"

"You guys gotta help me," Blaine said to them.

P!nk stood up and nodded her head, "Right." Everyone else agreed with her, "Yeah!"

A few minutes later, Kurt heard the intercom come on and he heard a voice he thought he recognized but knew it couldn't have been.

"Good afternoon, everyone," P!nk was talking into the small speaker, "We're flying at twenty-six thousand feet, moving up to thirty thousand feet. And we got clear skies all the way to Las Vegas." She grinned and winked at Blaine, "Right now, we're bringing you some in-flight entertainment. One of our first class passengers would like to sing you a song inspired by one of our coach passengers. And since we let our first class passengers do pretty much whatever the hell they want, here he is."

Kurt looked around and realized he was in coach. He wondered who the lucky person could possibly be and then he heard singing. A voice he had grown to know and quite possibly love.

_I wanna make you smile whenever you're sad.  
_ _Carry you around when your arthritis is bad.  
_ _Oh, all I wanna do is grow old with you._

Kurt dropped his SkyMall magazine as he realized that it was Blaine. He had tears forming in his eyes.

Blaine was still in first class borrowing a guitar from one of P!nk's band members, he was reading his lyrics off the take out bag.

_I'll get you medicine when your tummy aches,  
_ _Build you a fire if the furnace breaks.  
_ _Oh, it could be so nice growing old with you._

Kurt looked around the plane and soon realized everyone else was interested in what was going on as well. But then he watched as Blaine walked through the curtains singing the song to him.

_I'll miss you, kiss you,  
_ _Give you my coat when you are cold,  
_ _Need you, feed you, even let you hold the remote control._

Tyler suddenly woke up and he looked around at his surroundings. He looked up and saw Blaine, "What the hell is that fruit doing here?"

Kurt wasn't listening to him though, he was entranced by Blaine's singing and guitar playing.

Standing up, Tyler moved into the aisle making his way towards Blaine, but was stopped by the drink cart, "Get out of my way. Get out of the way."

"Excuse me sir," the man said, "I have to serve the beverages."

Tyler tried to make his way through a row of seats and he landed with another cart being pushed at him.

P!nk was standing there pushing the cart into him, "Oh, how are you doing sir? Chicken or fish?"

"You better get out of my way, Pinky, or you're gonna get hurt," Tyler pointed at her.

"Oh, yeah?" P!nk said crossing her arms over her chest.

A heavier set man wearing a P!nk shirt stood up and glared at Tyler, "Don't you talk to P!nk that way!" He pushed the cart in Tyler making him fly back and the open bathroom door hitting him.

The flight attendant slammed the door shut and locked Tyler inside.

Blaine walked closer to Kurt singing his song and strumming his guitar. He ended kneeling down on one knee in front of Kurt.

_So let me clear the dishes in our kitchen sink.  
_ _Put you to bed when you've had too much to drink.  
_ _Oh, I could be the man who grows old with you.  
_ _I wanna grow old with you._

The entire plane's crew and passengers broke out into applause.

"That was the most beautiful song," Kurt said with tears in his eyes.

Blaine leaned over, "I got a confession to make. That song was about you."

Kurt let out a small giggle, "Good."

Swallowing, Blaine knew he had to say the words, "I'm in love with you."

"I am so in love with you," Kurt said finally happy to have said the words out loud as well.

They were leaning forward to meet for a kiss, but stopped when P!nk tapped Blaine on the shoulder, "Hey, Blaine, that wasn't a bad song, you know. I'm going tell those record company guys about you."

Blaine let out a laugh, "Mind if I gave him a kiss first?"

"Oh, yeah, you do what you gotta do," P!nk said leaning back.

Lifting his hand up to cradle Kurt's face, Blaine brought their lips together in a kiss.

In the end, Blaine and Kurt got the wedding they each wanted, but along with the wedding they had a marriage and love, plus someone to grow old with. And those are what was most important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reviewing and liking and all that jazz. I've enjoyed sharing this with you. I hope to post my new story soon, it's half written and if I post it I may be persuaded to finish it faster, but that is for another time. Thanks.
> 
> ~JonasGeek


End file.
